Letting go of yesterday
by Deyse
Summary: By Kimbre and Deyse. Sequel to The broken road. Now that Monica and Andrew have confessed their true feelings for each other, can Monica overcome her fears? Can she face the human race once again and learn to trust Andrew once more? Complete!
1. Chapter 1

_Letting go of yesterday_

_(a sequel to "The Broken road")_

_By Kimbre and Deyse_

**Chapter 1**

For a moment, Andrew couldn't move, yet alone think. He had expected to never see the little angel again, yet here she was smiling tearfully at him. He was afraid to hope. He had the feeling that perhaps they had been allowed a brief time together to say goodbye and he had so much to say.

Though he was dreading the separation he was certain was forthcoming, his eyes drank her in, rejoicing silently in seeing Monica once again well. The horrible illness that had threatened her human form was now gone and even though he had known God would heal her, still his heart was filled with gratitude at seeing it done.

"Andrew," She repeated his name and disrupted his reverie, "I have to talk to you-."

At the sound of her voice, Andrew came back to himself and shook his head at her words, "Angel, no. Please, me first," Desperately, he reached for her hands and held them tightly in his own, "I'm so sorry, baby. So sorry for everything. I know I told you that before, but please believe me. I was so insensitive to you when you told me how you felt. Monica, a part of me was so happy, yet in the next moment so afraid of what could happen to us if we had these feelings. But that's no excuse for what I did. You trusted me and I betrayed you," His eyes held her gaze as the words poured from his heart, "I never meant to hurt you, angel. I'm not sure I'll ever forgive myself for what I did, but I pray that one day you'll be able to forgive me."

Silent tears coursed down Monica's gentle face as she listened to him, her heart swelling with love for him once more, "Andrew. I've already forgiven you. I have. I know that you were trying to protect me; I understand that now. I'm not even sure that I was truly angry with you on the beach that day…it was more…I had just missed you so much!" A tiny sob escaped her as she remembered how lost she had felt without him, "I should have told you that instead of getting so upset with you, Andrew. Had I not walked away from you, none of the other things would have happened. Then you never would have had to go through the pain of taking me Home!"

Tears stung his eyes as she started to cry and he didn't wait a moment longer to pull her into his strong embrace. Despite everything, Monica had known how difficult his last journey Home had been with her in his arms and she was blaming herself for his pain after all the heartache he had caused her, "No, Angel," Andrew whispered as he pulled away and laid his hand against her cheek, "None of this is your fault. I hurt you and nothing can change that and nothing makes it your fault. I'm just so sorry, baby."

"Can't we just…say we're both sorry and put it behind us?" Monica pleaded through her tears, "I just…I want us to be okay again. Please Andrew…"

His fear of losing her momentarily and her being afraid they were not "okay" caused him to place aside his own guilt, "Of course, Angel." He replied, pulling her close once more. He felt her lean into him and he stroked her hair as he listened to her begin to calm, "I know it's all about to change, Monica, but I just have to tell you one more time just how much I love you. You're my sunshine on any day, baby and I don't know how I'm ever going to exist without you."

Monica's eyes flew open as she remembered what she had come here to tell him. Andrew didn't know! He was holding onto her, waiting for the moment to come when they would be separated for all eternity!

"Oh, Andrew, no," She pulled away and looked up into his eyes. Suddenly her heart felt as if it would beat out of her chest and her hands trembled as she reached for his. Through her tears, she left out a tiny laugh, "Why am I so nervous?" Seeing the pained, quizzical expression on his handsome face, she knew she had to continue, "Tess talked to me and the Father…" She blushed and suddenly felt terribly awkward. She knew what they had been given, but had no idea what that entailed. This had never been allowed before now and she now felt so incredibly shy with him.

"Monica?" His green eyes were searching hers, trying to understand.

"What…what we have, Andrew…"Despite all her awkwardness, fresh tears filled her eyes, "What we feel for each other the Father has blessed. He isn't going to separate us, Andrew; not now and not ever. We have his blessing."

For a moment all he could do was stare at her in disbelief, "Angel…what are you saying?"

A sound that was half laugh and half sob escaped her as she squeezed his hands, "This love that we're feeling, Andrew…it's permitted. It isn't wrong. It comes from the Father."

"Monica..." he narrowed his eyes and searched for the truth deep inside her sweet brown pools. They reflected so much happiness and a multitude of other loving feelings that there was no space for doubts anymore – their love had been blessed by God Himself. Never breaking their gaze and with infinite tenderness he lay both hands on each side of her face, marveled with the meekness of her Gaelic features.

"You're telling me that... that our love is not condemned? That we've been allowed to be together?"

"Yes..." she managed to reply, as tears rolled down her face.

Still shocked, Andrew closed his eyes briefly, taking in those words. Then, he let out a small laughter, which was also a bit of a sob. "Oh, God... Angel, you're making me the happiest creature in this whole universe by telling me this, baby... I'm just so happy I can hardly believe this is happening..."

"When Tess told me I couldn't believe it either... But it's as real as we're both standing here..."

He rubbed his thumbs on her temples gently. "I love you so much... So much... I love you with all my heart... with all my soul. And you have my word, baby, that I'll never ever do anything to hurt you... because all this time I thought we'd be apart all I could think was that... that without you, I can't exist." He noticed as she bit her lower lip in an attempt to control the surge of emotions in her soul and kept on talking, "I don't know how this feeling started... Maybe it's been here since the first time I lay my eyes on you... But there's something I'll be eternally sure of: I want it spend my eternity with you, Monica. I want to be able to look deep inside your eyes – the sweetest eyes I've ever seen, and tell you again and again that you're my world... that you'll have my heart and my love forever."

A sob escaped her but in her meek face there was a trembling smile that could only mean one sweet truth, voiced by the little angel a second later, "Oh, Andrew... Andrew..." she reached out and tentatively touched his handsome face, "I love you so much... So much... And..." she blushed even more as her smile grew wider, "... apart from God I don't think my heart would belong to any other creature in this whole universe – either human or angel, other than to you..."

Andrew's green pools were immediately filled with tears of pure joy as those words were the sweetest ones he'd ever heard in all his existence. He eyed Monica carefully, committing to memory every little feature of her beautiful crying face. He thought he'd never see those brown eyes again and yet, he he'd been honored with a very precious treasure: her love.

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, drinking her angelic beauty as it warmed his heart and made him fall in love again and again. They remained hypnotized by each other's gaze for several moments. The notion of time and space, so common even to angels whenever they were on Earth, had all but been forgotten, and all that mattered now were each other's presence and the loving feelings in their hearts. Andrew's eyes then turned to her rosy lips and he felt his heartbeats accelerating with anticipation. As he leaned down to her, Monica closed her eyes; his warm breath tickling her soft skin caused pleasant butterflies to well up in the pit of her stomach. When their lips finally met, Andrew moved one of his arms to encircle her waist, pulling her even closer to him, and the little angel melted in his loving embrace. Her hands ran over his chest and up to his shoulders and remained there as their loving kiss went on.

It seemed that time had frozen to allow them that one special moment that would certainly be etched in their memory forever. Andrew's fingers entangled in her auburn hair and remained on the nape of her neck as he deepened their kiss a bit more. Monica tilted her head, welcoming his caresses and feeling like the happiest creature in the whole universe, sure that there wasn't a warmer place other than his loving arms.

But being in human form brought an immediate drawback and their loving caress had to be interrupted when air became a necessity. As they parted, however, all the joy and excitement of the moment was reflected in the spark of their eyes. Fascinated with the way she was looking at him, Andrew managed a slight smile as he moved his hand to cup her face. "You look more beautiful than ever, angel..."

The meek, shy smile on her face only made her more adorable to him. Shedding a tear of joy, Monica looked deep inside his green depths, still a bit unsure of that new wonderful reality. "Is this really happening, Andrew? Was it real?"

"Yes, baby, it was real... It was the sweetest moment of my existence, angel... And I'd give up the whole eternity for it..." he said, brushing away the lonely tear that rolled down her cheek and watching as she leaned on his touch.

"Of my existence too... And... What makes my heart so full is that we don't have to give up on anything... We've been blessed by the Father..."

"I was blessed by the Father on the day he sent you to me, baby."

He couldn't help but to lean his head and brush his lips on hers once again – softly at first, as she closed her eyes and sighed. And when the blond angel pressed his lips more firmly onto hers, Monica was once again lost in the moment – in a world that was only theirs.

X

The only living creatures in that vast green meadow, surrounded by colored flowers and huge ancient trees, were two angels in human form. Lying on the soft grass, under the shadow of an oak tree, Monica and Andrew watched a few white clouds passing by in the blue sky, feeling a gentle breeze blowing against their faces.

"I'm always happy when I'm working, you know, Andrew. But... but I hope we can stay here, exactly like this at least for a while..." Monica spoke, snuggling a bit closer to him, resting her head on his strong chest and enjoying the gentle caress he was performing in her hair.

"I couldn't agree more, angel. It's an honor to do the Father's work but I'd be equally happy if I had to remain here with you for... let's say, a couple of centuries..."

Enjoying hearing her giggles, he bent his head and brushed a loving kiss on her forehead, as she went on talking, "I wonder if we'll be working together in our next assignment... I don't want to be away from you... I know we'll have to, eventually, but not now..."

Feeling an inch of sadness invading his angelic heart, he tightened his hold on her, "Shh... Let's not think about it now, angel. The most important is that we're here now and that either together or separated for a little while my heart will always be with you."

Monica turned her head up to look at him with a pretty smile on her face, "So will mine, Andrew."

He cupped her chin and kissed her lips softly, lovingly. For a long time afterwards, Monica lay embraced in his arms, neither wanting or needing to move away. She'd never felt so relaxed, so contented before, wishing that feeling to last forever. All the sad memories and the terrible argument she'd had with Andrew had disappeared and been replaced by the most absolute joy. Sighing with happiness, she let her eyes close as Andrew's rhythmic tender stroking of her hair lulled her into sleep.

The blond angel smiled contentedly as he looked down at his dearest friend, overwhelmed with the multitude of loving feelings inside his heart. That sweet, warm hearted angel lying in his arms was not only God's – she was _his_ angel girl. A wave of compassion and protectiveness washed over his soul and, deeply moved, he tightened the hold on her a bit more, promising God and himself that he would be her guardian for the rest of eternity. He loved that sweet little angel – and she loved him just as much.

Reality couldn't be more perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here goes chapter 2. Kim and I want to say thanks for reading and for the kind words about this story, they sure mean a lot. **

**Chapter 2**

"Angel?"

The sound of Andrew's voice softly speaking that term of endearment caused Monica to sleepily open her dark eyes, "Andrew?" Her voice held just a touch of nervousness when opening her eyes revealed near darkness surrounding them.

"It's okay," He whispered lovingly, his lips brushing her forehead, "We aren't far from the cabin." Waiting until she sat up, he then rose to his feet and extended a hand to her. The look in her eyes as she met his gaze and accepted his hand nearly took his breath away.

Standing in front of him, their hands still joined, Monica continued to look up into his eyes, "Tell me again?" She asked softly.

A sweet smile graced Andrew's handsome face as he reached to cup her face in his hands, knowing exactly the words she was asking to hear, "I love you…with all that I am, Monica, and all that I ever hope to become. My heart belongs to you, my angel."

Happy tears shimmered in the little angel's eyes, as she laid her smaller hands overtop of his, "I love you too, Andrew…so much."

Their lips met in a gentle, tender kiss that only ended with the sound of what was probably a small animal rustling through the meadow that made the younger angel shiver slightly, but it was enough for Andrew to sense her discomfort.

"Come on, baby," Taking her hand firmly into his, Andrew led her out of the meadow and into the woods. He felt her grip his hand more tightly as the darkness consumed them and he was reminded again of how it had been in the darkness that those two men had trapped her. It was no wonder that she was feeling so uneasy.

Within minutes, they were walking up the steps and into the cabin and it was only then that Monica felt as if she could breathe again. The lights in the living room were on, casting a soft glow on their surroundings and she turned to him with an embarrassed grin, "I'm sorry I was afraid, especially when in my heart, I know you won't let anything hurt me."

Her words brought a tiny rush of sadness to his green eyes, "I'm glad you feel that way, Monica, especially as we both know I didn't do a very good job of protecting you the last time."

"Andrew," Shock and pain for his hurting spirit registered in her eyes as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, "You did protect me. You got me away from them and didn't allow them to find me again. When you had to take me Home, I knew that I was safe in your arms for the journey," Tilting her head up, she looked into his eyes, "Here on earth, your arms have always been the safest place I've known."

His smile was soft as he dipped his head to brush her lips with his, "Thank you, Angel. I'm not always sure I'm deserving of you, but I couldn't be more thankful to have you."

"I think we're both equally blessed." Monica grinned, before she hugged him tightly once more and then headed for the kitchen, "Do you suppose there is any coffee here to be made?"

Andrew let out an amused chuckled, "Upstaged by the coffee bean again," He stated with a mock sigh that caused her to giggle.

"No, you weren't. I just woke up is all, so it feels like morning and morning means coffee, you know."

"Monica, it's nighttime and will be time to sleep soon," He protested on a laugh, delighting in the sound of her laughter.

"Andrew, when have you ever known coffee to keep me awake?" She replied, grinning over her shoulder at him, "Besides, it's the one thing in the kitchen I can make!"

Though he knew she had a point, he wisely elected not to comment on it. Instead, he walked over to the stone fireplace and set about arranging wood and newspaper in order to start a fire. By the time Monica returned with a cup of coffee for herself and a cup of cocoa for him, the fire was illuminating the room, leaving it toasty and warm.

"Thank you, baby," Andrew said softly as he took the mug she offered him and risked a tentative sip, "Perfect." He grinned at her, watching as she nestled down on the couch next to him. Setting his mug on the table next to hers, he opened his arms and gave a contented sigh when Monica snuggled down into them.

"Are you hungry, Angel?" He asked whispered, brushing her forehead with his lips.

"No," Monica tilted her head up to meet his gaze, "I think I'm too happy to eat anyway. All this joy inside of me is making me feel very filled up."

He smiled and then watched as a troubled expression crossed her pretty face. Concerned, Andrew squeezed her gently, "What is it, sweetie?"

Working her lower lip between her teeth, she appeared thoughtful for a moment, "I guess I'm just wondering…well…what all this means? I know we're allowed to be together, but…what does 'together' entail? Not that I think what has already happened is not completely perfect, because I do! I'm just a wee bit confused about…what happens next."

Andrew was unable to help but smile at her nervous chatter, despite the fact that he, himself, held no answers for her. He had no idea what God intended for them to do with this gift, but yet the dear little soul in his arms was looking up at him, waiting for an answer. He had always enjoyed how she looked to him for wisdom, and now he only wanted to be able to offer some. A silent prayer provided him with an answer.

"Angel, I think what we are supposed to do is to allow the Father to guide us," His hand moved to her cheek and the trust in her eyes nearly caused him to stop breathing, "He knows that this is…well…uncharted water for us and he isn't going to leave us to stumble through it on our own." A rueful smile tugged at his mouth, "I just wish I would have trusted him six months ago."

Laying her hand overtop of his that was still resting against her cheek, Monica replied gently, "So do I, but what is most important is that we trust him now." Seeing the sadness in his eyes, she continued, "I'll always wish we had handled it differently from the beginning, Andrew. Being away from you for six months…I'll always regret it, but it wasn't all your fault. We were both afraid and we both handled it differently. We should have been trusting the Father the whole time." She lowered her eyes for a moment and when she raised them again, tears glistened in them, "Just promise me that we'll always, always be honest with each other from now on. I never want to be without you for that long again, Andrew. It hurt so much…just so much…and now that we've been given this gift…it would be unbearable…"

Without another word, Andrew pulled her protectively in his arms, hearing the painful little sobs that flowed through her, "My sweet, sweet angel," He whispered against her ear, "I promise you, baby. I promise. Never again will something like that happen. Please don't cry, sweetie."

"I just always want to be with you," She whispered, raising her head as he wiped tenderly at her tears.

"We'll never be apart again because of my own foolish actions, angel. You have my word on it," Cupping her face in his hands, Andrew softly kissed her lips, sealing the promise.

X

Summer night came down gently over the mountains and the silence around the cabin was only broken by some occasional cricket noise and the tree tops moving slowly with the soft wind. There was food in the kitchen and Andrew prepared him and Monica a delicious dinner. Aware of her cooking skills (or lack of them), the little angel offered to set the table and, happily humming a tune, she did a beautiful job in decorating the dining room.

The two angels spent a pleasant evening, enjoying each other's company and chatting about the joy of past assignments. After dinner, Andrew threw a few cushions on the carpet and the two sat down in front of the fireplace, the blond angel with his arms permanently wrapped around her small shoulders.

"It was a lovely day..." Monica sighed, watching as the flames danced in front of them, comfortably resting the back of her head against the blond angel's chest.

Smiling, he nodded and caressed her auburn hair, amazed at how his existence turned from sad and painful to wonderful in only a matter of hours. "It sure was, baby... It was the happiest of my existence, to tell you the truth..."

"Of mine too, Andrew..." she replied, closing her eyes for a moment, reliving all the events of the day.

He bent his head and kissed her cheek lovingly. They remained quiet for some time until Andrew noticed his beloved Monica was trying to stifle a few yawns.

"It seems it's past time a certain little angel went to bed!" he whispered into her ear, causing her to open her eyes.

A little embarrassed, Monica nodded and snuggled closer to his embrace, not really wanting to move away from his strong arms. "Being in human form does that to angels, you know..."

"Yes, and that's why angels in human form need a few sleep hours to recover their energy!"

Smiling, she turned her head to look at him, "I guess you're right..."

Andrew gently pulled away and stood on his feet, helping her to stand up. Then, he held her both hands and kissed them, before leading her upstairs.

X

Monica rolled in her bed several times, constantly staring at the window and visibly annoyed with the darkness. There was soft light coming from the bedside lamp but it didn't seem to ease her heart. No matter how hard she tried to convince herself that Andrew was in the bedroom just in front of hers and that they were safe up in that cabin, the weird panic sensation combined with flashbacks of terrible memories kept on haunting her.

The little Irish angel decided to sit up in bed, with her knees drawn up to her chest. She remained like that for a few minutes, repeating for herself that there was nothing to fear, but, unable to relax – and scared with every little noise she heard, Monica threw the covers away and put on a woolen coat over her flannel pajamas. Then, she left her bedroom and headed to the room right in front of hers.

The door in Andrew's bedroom had been left ajar and Monica pushed it slowly. Trying not wanting to wake him up, she tiptoed over up to his bed and crawled under the blanket, snuggling close to him. Although those were soft movements, they were enough to make the blond angel open his eyes a minute later, somehow feeling her loving presence and the uneasiness coming from her heart.

"Angel?" he said, frowning and really surprised to see her there. "What happened? Are you-"

"I'm okay, Andrew," she quickly replied, not really happy to disturb his sleep, "I just couldn't feel comfortable in the other bedroom, you know..."

The frightened look in her soft brown pools broke his heart and he automatically wrapped his arms around her small form, bringing her even closer to him, making her rest her head over his strong chest. "Oh, Angel... Baby, why didn't you tell me in the first place? You could have stayed here..."

"I... I thought it was just a little impression... that I'd fall asleep eventually." She confessed, shyly. "I guess it'll take a while to get used to Earth again, you know... after all that's happened..."

Monica felt Andrew tightening the hold on her a bit more, with a tense, worried expression on his face. How he wanted to protect her from all the harm in the world! If he could, he would just rip all the fear that was constantly haunting her from her gentle soul. If he could, maybe he would go further and just turn back time and fix things from the start, so that she wouldn't be so frightened at that very moment.

But her soothing voice and loving words brought him back and left him deeply moved. "I'm so happy you're here, though. With you holding me like this, I feel so much peace I forget the fear."

He kissed the top of her head repeatedly and straightened the blanket around them, "Oh, Monica... my little angel... I love you so much, baby... You're my light, you know? My everything..."

"You're my everything, too, Andrew..." she replied, raising her head up and also holding him tightly, enjoying the feeling of his arms around her shoulders.

And Andrew couldn't resist but to bend his head and brush a loving kiss on her lips, gently caressing her cheek with one hand, holding her tightly with his free arm. Smiling, noticing how relaxed she was with that gentle caress, he still kissed her forehead and the tip of her nose before she settled her head on the previous position over his chest.

"Have sweet dreams, Angel. I love you..."

"Thanks, Andrew... I hope I'll dream about you..." she replied, also with a pleased smile on her meek face. "I love you, too. With all my heart."

The blond angel watched as, little by little, her eyes started to close and the rhythm of her breath became a steady, calm one. In a matter of minutes his beloved friend fell into deep, peaceful sleep, lying limp in his strong arms; certain she was protected and much loved. Andrew didn't sleep so soon, though. He took the opportunity to enjoy the lovely image of her fast asleep, drinking every little detail of her lovely features, never getting enough of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, thank you all for reading and for your replies! Hello, Working girl, my "sisters" and I want to say thanks a lot for your kind words on our site! We're glad you're in "TBAA heaven" lol! Really, we're glad you like the stories there :-)

Chapter 3

The first sunrays started to shine across the horizon when the little Irish angel stirred in bed and opened her eyes. A immediate yet sleepy smile appeared on her pretty face when she realized where she was and especially who was lying right next to her. On the previous night, she'd fallen asleep just a few minutes after settling in Andrew's loving arms, feeling all the love and peace that came from his heart straight to hers. Their connection was even stronger now and now they knew for sure that they formed one, a whole, and that nothing could change that.

Monica remained lying beside him for some time, just listening to his steady heartbeats and thinking about the latest events. Then, very carefully not to wake him up, she raised her head and looked at his handsome face. Her smile grew wider and the little angel felt as if she'd fallen in love all over again: Andrew's expression was serene and loving, and she couldn't resist but to inch closer and brush a soft kiss on his lips. She leant on her elbow so that she could see him better and caress his tousled blond hair. "I love you so much..." she whispered, and continued to watch him sleep. But a shining gold object, left over the beside table, ended up calling her attention, maybe because the sun was starting to enter the bedroom, making it even more shining.

With infinite care, she lay another soft kiss on Andrew's lips and left the bed. Monica walked around the bed and took his pocket watch, an object that all angels of death carried with them, given by the Father Himself. But as she started to exam it, Andrew stirred in bed, and she found it was better to leave the bedroom before she ended up waking him up. Besides this, she wanted to watch the sun rise and the porch was a good place to stay at that time of the morning. The Irish angel put on her woolen coat and quietly walked off the room.

X

"Angel? What are you doing up so early?" Andrew's voice took her out of her reverie ad she finally turned her eyes away from the small object in her hands. The Irish angel waited until he'd taken a seat right by her side on the porch bench and brushed a loving kiss on her cheek. "Is everything alright?" Andrew wanted to know, putting a lock of her auburn hair behind her ear – her auburn mane now even brighter due to the sun light.

Monica nodded her head and managed a shy, somewhat sleepy smile, which was enough to melt his heart. "Yes... I woke up and realized that the sun was rising, so I decided to watch it from here. I've always loved the view from the porch, ya know."

Now more relieved, he finally smiled and kissed her forehead while pulling her to his arms, "I know, Angel... How did you sleep, huh?"

"Wonderfully, to be honest."

He was happy to hear that, and had promised himself he'd watch over her every night from that moment on, so that she wouldn't be afraid anymore. She lowered her head for a brief moment and then raised it again, still with the same lovely smile, "And I didn't want to wake you up, you were sleeping so peacefully."

"Oh, I see!" he replied, trying to appear serious and as if considering her reasons very carefully, but deeply enjoying to hear her voice and lovely accent early in the morning.

The Irish angel looked at the gold pocket watch in her hands and blushed a little, "And I took your watch while you were sleeping..."

She looked even more adorable to him after that confession. "Hum, I noticed that. In fact I was about to call the police!"

A small giggle escaped her and she ran her small, slender fingers on the watch lead, attentively observing the object. "I know that we shouldn't give so much value to material things but... well, you have this pocket watch, Tess has the car... and I know they are important to you because they have a greater meaning... I was here thinking if someday I'll have an object of my own... something that would be as special as this watch or Tess' Cadillac..."

There wasn't any sadness or jealousy in that statement, just her usual curiosity and the constant habit of wondering. Yet, Andrew cupped her face gently and made her turn her head to face him – his green pools were bright with love. "Oh, Monica... Angel... Yes, this pocket watch is special because it's a present from the Father but you know something, baby?" He tenderly ran his fingers against the delicate skin of her face, "Being or not being with you. This is how I measure my time."

The smile on her face and all the love he could see in the spark of her soft brown eyes were such that he felt he'd fallen in love all over again. "You're so part of me, Andrew... I love you so much..."

No more words were spoken then, as the intensity of their gaze seemed to hypnotize the two heavenly beings. Then Andrew bent his head and brushed his lips softly against her rosy lips, first as a gentle caress, and a few seconds later, he deepened that loving kiss. Both angels certain that there wasn't anything sweeter in the whole universe.

X

The rest of the day passed peacefully and by late afternoon one early rising little angel was fast asleep in Andrew's arms as they laid side by side in front of the fireplace. The older angel watched the gentle rise and fall of Monica's chest, delighting in the tiny smile that was present on her lips even in sleep. After her fearful night last night, she was starting to relax more and he was beginning to feel assured that after a few more days here together, she would be back to her normal, cheerful self completely.

Unfortunately, when Andrew sensed another presence in the room with them, he had a feeling a few more days were not going to be an option.

"Tess!" Seeing the oldest angel standing in front of them with an amused expression on her face did not exactly give the blonde angel a comforting feeling. He knew that Monica had confided in Tess about how she had felt about him, but Andrew hadn't had that luxury, so now, with Tess' presence, he couldn't help but wonder if this was what a teenager felt like, who had been caught with his girlfriend out past curfew.

He carefully untangled himself from Monica's sleeping embrace and then covered her snugly with the quilt before rising to his feet. These tender gestures did not go unnoticed by Tess, who concealed a smile as her eyes lingered for a moment on her Angel Girl, before she followed Andrew into the kitchen.

"I don't want to wake her up, " He explained quietly, his eyes still holding a trace of nervousness, "She didn't sleep well last night and was up before the birds this morning."

"Relax, Angel Boy," Tess chuckled, pleased when a small smile tugged at his lips, "I know what the Father has blessed you both with, and though a little surprised, I couldn't' be any happier for you two."

Andrew's smile widened as he moved to hug his friend, "Thanks, Tess. That means more to me than you know. This still just feels so new, even to me…"

"Just be careful with matters of the heart, baby," She cautioned gently as she pulled away to meet his eyes, "The two of you need to find your way together, but you know she looks up to you," she left out a small sigh, "Just talk to each other, Andrew, and talk to the Father. You know He'll guide you."

"I understand, Tess," He replied solemnly.

"I know you do," The older angel drew in a deep breath, dreading what she had come here to tell him, "Tomorrow morning, you both have assignments, and though you aren't going to want to hear this, it won't be together. The Father and I both know that the first assignment after going through something like Monica has just gone through is the hardest. But she needs to get back out there and deep down, she'll realize it too."

Andrew mouth was set in a grim line, not liking what he was hearing, "Tess, she was so afraid last night; that's why she didn't sleep well. She needs a few more days-."

"Angel Boy, a few more days will only make her feel more comfortable here and will make her all the more afraid to go back out into the world. The Father has promised that the assignments shouldn't last more than a day and that if all goes well, you will both be back here tomorrow night." Still seeing the stubborn expression on his face, Tess added gently, "Baby, you need to be sold on this idea in order to sell her on the fact that this is the right thing for her to do."

Andrew gave out a frustrated sigh, but then nodded his head, "I know you're right, Tess. I don't like it, but I know you're right."

"I can tell her if you'd like-."

"No….no. I'll tell her this evening," He ran a hand through his hair, "There's no way I can be with her?"

The deep concern in his eyes went to Tess' heart, but she still shook her head, "You know she has to do this on her own, Andrew."

He nodded his head resignedly, "I know."

X

The smell of roasted chicken wafted past the Irish angel's nose and made her stir slightly, but when the scent of cappuccino hit her senses, her dark eyes sprang open and she sleepily sat up, her eyes searching immediately for Andrew.

Sensing she was awake, he emerged from the kitchen, a tender smile on his face, "Wow, that was some nap, Angel!"

A little blush rose to her cheeks as her eyes strayed to the window, "It's getting dark outside…" She grinned up at him happily, "And you made dinner!"

Andrew chuckled as he extended a hand and pulled her to her feet and right into his arms, "I did. A very special dinner for a very special angel."

The color in her cheeks deepened at his words, "It smells wonderful."

"The food or the coffee?" Andrew joked playfully as he kissed the tip of her nose.

A giggle and then, "Both and I'm very hungry."

"Then I won't keep the lady waiting," Taking her hand, Andrew led her to the table, which he had already set. Pulling out her chair for her, and enchanted by her shy smile, he then took a seat across from her.

Though he had been hungry himself, Andrew had trouble keeping his eyes off Monica long enough to eat, finding every little movement precious. Then, of course, there was the issue of having to tell her about tomorrow. He could tell that she was still so pleased to be able to be together at the cabin with him and he worried about her reaction to the news.

Andrew made it a point to keep the conversation light throughout dinner and they did the dishes together while bantering gently with one another. It wasn't until they were seated comfortably in front of the fire, that he knew the time had come to break the news to her.

"Monica, there's something I need to tell you," They were curled up together on the sofa and his fingers traced gently up and down her arm as he held her close.

"I know." She could instantly tell her words had surprised him as she explained, "I could tell all through dinner that something was troubling you."

Andrew laughed nervously, "You're too intuitive for your own good, Angel!" But seeing only a tiny smile emerge through her worried dark eyes, he elected to cut to the chase, "Tess was here earlier while you were asleep. We both have assignments tomorrow."

He watched the flurry of emotions that crossed her face; surprise, shock and finally fear as a little tremor went through her body, "Assignments? As in two different ones?" She finally uttered weakly.

"Yes. But if all goes well, Tess has said they'll be short."

Monica's gaze returned to the fire, "Oh."

Andrew knew her so well and as she bit her lower lip and blinked rapidly to ward off tears, he pulled her more snugly up against him, "Angel, it will be okay. I know and Tess knows that after your last ordeal, you would be afraid of venturing out on your own again, so the best thing to do is to get right back out there."

"I know." Her voice sounded small and far away and her eyes remained fixed on the dancing flames.

"Baby, look at me," Andrew placed a finger beneath her chin to coax her to meet his gaze, "You know that the Father is taking care of you all the time. You have nothing to fear. In fact, if I finish my assignment early, I'll come find you. I promise."

She gave a little nod and then returned her head to his chest as Andrew let out a quiet sigh. He knew she was trying to come to terms with this news, he just wished she would open up about what she was feeling. But then again, maybe the emotions were just buried too deeply to put into words.

X

As the little angel readied for sleep later that evening, she eyed the bed in her room waringly. She knew that her silence this evening was worrying Andrew terribly and though she longed to go to him, she couldn't help but wonder about her assignment taking a few days to complete. If that was the case, then Andrew wouldn't be there to make her feel safe during the dark hours, so she'd may as well get used to it now.

Turning down the bed, Monica started to slip beneath the covers. Then she abruptly changed her mind. Getting up, she rushed out the door, relieved to see the light still on in Andrew's room. She knocked softly, before opening the door, relief flowing through her to see his tender gaze. As he pulled the covers aside for her, she immediately slipped in next to him and gladly accepted his warm embrace.

"I'm sorry," She whispered after a moment, "I didn't handle the news well about tomorrow. I just….I feel like I just got you back and I don't want to leave you already."

Andrew closed his eyes briefly, feeling the protective love he felt for her rushing through him once more, "My little angel," He whispered, kissing the top of her head repeatedly, "I'm going to be right there in your heart the whole time and every minute we're apart, I'm going to be dreaming of the next moment when we will be together again."


	4. Chapter 4

Here goes one more chapter. Thank you all for reading - Hey, Tammy, thank you very much (again) for your always so kind words! Thanks a lot!

Hope ya'll like it:-)

Chapter 4

Standing by the living room window, Monica watched as the first sunrays brightened the earth. While Andrew removed the remains of breakfast from the dining table, she spent a few minutes thinking about her next assignment. Facing the world of the human beings after all that'd happened to her was a real challenge. Monica had lived long enough to witness the horrible things man was capable of doing; yet, being trapped like an animal and ending up terribly ill because two men wanted to trade her for money had made her see the world in another perspective; this one a lot scarier.

Monica was afraid. In fact, the idea of being all alone out there and away from Andrew's arms caused her so much panic that the blond angel could feel it even though she hadn't uttered a word. He emerged from the kitchen door frowning with concern. "Monica? Angel, are you alright?"

She knew he'd felt her anguish and mentally scolded herself for allowing that to happen. Their connection had become a lot stronger with the latest events and most of the times the Irish angel wasn't able to have control over it. That was one of those occasions. A bit embarrassed, Monica blinked at him searching for the right words to express what she was feeling, but they all died in her mouth and the only thing she managed to do was to hold him tightly.

A million thoughts ran through Andrew's mind. Deep down inside he was against the idea of seeing his beloved Monica back at work so soon after her ordeal. But he also knew that God had a perfect plan for her and if He himself was sending her to a new assignment then it was because she was the right angel to fulfill it. Kissing the top of her head, Andrew tightened his loving embrace, tenderly combing her hair. "I know, Angel, I know..."

Indeed, there was no need for her to speak – he knew her way too well to understand what was on her mind and in her heart.

"I'll be thinking of you all the time..." she whispered, with her eyes closed.

A slight smile played on his lips as he heard that. For many times, especially since they had met at the cabin again, Andrew felt deeply blessed and honored to have her love. It was like a treasure, a precious jewel he'd promised to keep deep in his heart. "Well, I could say that the same goes to you, but then ever since we first met I can't remember one single moment I didn't think of you, baby." She held him even tighter and he knew she was crying inside.

A long minute later, Monica pulled away and looked deep inside his dark green pools, her own eyes already wet with tears. "I know it won't be easy to get used to this world again... But you're here too, and that fact alone makes this same world a lot more beautiful to me, and it comforts my heart..."

Never breaking their loving gaze, Andrew cupped her cheek and gently removed the strands of hair, wet with tears, away from her face. "Have I told you today that I love you beyond words, Angel?"

"In fact... You just did, Andrew..." she replied, leaning on his touch, "... I heard it right here in my heart..."

Her smile and meek features and manners only made him more and more in infatuated with her. That sweet little angel certainly deserved all the love and tenderness he could give her, as she'd made his own heart her home. Slowly, he bent down his head and touched her lips with his; lightly and tenderly, like a light caress that could express a million of loving words. Then, his hand moved from her cheek to the back of her head and he pressed his lips more firmly onto hers a bit more, deepening their sweet kiss, which she returned just as lovingly and warmly. Only on the following minute did they part, and that affectionate kiss became smaller ones – Andrew kissed her cheeks, forehead and the tip of her nose before holding her again.

"I love you..." Her simple words were full of truth and emotion.

"I love you, too, Angel... You're my world..."

They remained in that loving embrace for another minute when Andrew kissed the top of her head and spoke again, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes..."

Noticing that she made no move to disentangle from his loving arms, the blond angel smiled and tightened the hold around her, perfectly aware of what she wanted. "Okay, then..."

They used to do that once in a while: disappearing together after an assignment had finished, heading straight Home. Andrew even recalled one of the best occasions when they had done it: while dancing, at The sign of the Dove. Slowly, their form started to fade, and a few moments later, the two angels finally left the cabin in the woods – their hideaway and the safest place on Earth for them to stay.

X

Monica and Andrew reappeared in a small street, near the local church. As the little angel kept her eyes closed all the time, he kissed the top of her head again and gave her a light squeeze. "We're here, baby..."

"I know... I just wish this could last a couple of minutes more..." she replied, causing him to chuckle. He indulged her and kept his embrace for some long minutes.

When Andrew finally had the courage, he pulled away. Her doe-like eyes and the way she looked at him broke his heart: all her fear and sadness were evident in those sweet brown pools, and at that very moment all he wanted was to hold her tightly and remain by her side. But the blond angel knew he couldn't do it – he was a servant of God just like her and somewhere on Earth there were people needing their help. Besides, he trusted the Father would be taking care of her while they were apart. Andrew just prayed that their being apart wouldn't last for long.

"I promise that if I manage to finish my assignment first, I'll come here to see you, baby." He caressed her face with usual tenderness, "And remember that you're never alone, sweetie... God is taking care of you and Tess will be here too. Besides, I'm always with you, in my thoughts... I'm my prayers... And in my heart... I'll be counting on my watch all the minutes to see you again."

Monica nodded her head, biting her lower lip in an attempt to force back the new tears that were about to fall. "I know..."

Praying for time to go by fast – and aware that it wouldn't, as his beloved Monica wouldn't be with him, Andrew pulled her closer and brushed a loving kiss on her forehead, "I'm carrying you right here in my heart, Angel. Your beautiful smile and your voice, this lovely accent you have, your sweetness and innocence, and our love... And I want you to do the same when you feel sad. Please, remember what we have now."

Monica studied every detail of his handsome face, giving special attention to his bright green eyes, so full of trust. Then she nodded her head, a slight smile reappearing on her face as he mentioned those things. "I promise I will."

He lay both hands on each side of her face and brought it close to his lips once again, in a slow tender kiss, full of deep love. Monica covered his hands with hers as he tenderly brushed her temple with his thumbs, never breaking that sweet kiss. A moment later, though, the impending separation was necessary, as the blond angel felt that his presence was being requested some place else.

He gently disentangled from her and took her hands, kissing each of them. "Now come with me, I'll take you up to the church..."

Hand in hand, the couple of angels headed to the small church, where they would find Tess in the sacristy, taking care of the donations for the homeless people.

"Hello baby," Tess' dark eyes took in every feature of Monica's face, from the nervousness in her dark eyes to the tiny smile on her face, "Are you ready to get started?"

Feeling Andrew giving her hand a reassuring squeeze, the little angel managed a small nod, despite the fact that she held Andrew's hand in a near death grip.

Tess could clearly sense the tension in her two angel babies, but decided that not giving them time to think about things was the best way to proceed. Reaching over to the counter behind her, she handed Monica a box and the keys to her car, "Angel Girl, this needs to delivered to a needy family and you'll find the address on the side of the box. These people have been having a rough time lately, and there is enough food in here to last about a week, so hopefully that will help."

"I'll walk you out," Andrew stated as he took the box from the little angel's hands.

Tess nodded her head, "That's fine, Angel Boy, but remember, she needs to be there soon for this assignment to begin."

"We won't take but a minute," He promised the supervising angel before he led Monica back outside where they found the caddy parked. Andrew carefully placed the box in the back seat of the car and then turned to take Monica's small hands into his own. Resting one of their joined hands over his heart, he looked deeply into her eyes, "You'll be right here the whole time, Angel, and you'll be fine. There's nothing to fear."

"I know," She whispered softly before he pulled her into his strong arms one last time, "I love you."

He felt the small tremble that went through her tiny body and he closed his eyes against his concern for her, "I love you too, baby. More than you can ever imagine and I have so much faith in you and in your abilities. You are an amazing angel…and I'm not just saying that because you are my angel either."

A small giggle escaped her, "I think you may just be a wee bit partial, Andrew."

Pulling back to look into her face, he grinned, "Well, maybe just a teeny bit, but it is still the truth and don't you forget it."

Seeing the glint of seriousness in his eyes, she nodded, "I won't. I promise." Biting her lower lip, she glanced at the car, "I guess I'd better go before Tess comes out here looking for me."

"You forgot one thing," Andrew watched as she looked up at him with questioning eyes. Dipping his head, his lips caressed hers lovingly for a moment, "Now you'd better go," He whispered, his voice husky with emotion, "Be safe, angel."

"I will."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Monica stopped the car, glanced at the address on the package and then at the address on the house. Yes, this was the right place. Looking out the window, the little angel frowned. It was quite obvious to her that once the house had been in good condition though now, it was sadly in need of some repairs. The grass was in a need of a good trim, and the woodwork around the door and windows was desperate for paint. The spouting was broken in one corner and weeds threatened to choke out a few rose bushes in need of trimming. Feeling a little surge of inspiration, Monica wondered if maybe she would be permitted to help with some repairs, even though she had a feeling that landscaping was not at all what Tess and the Father had in mind as her assignment.

Climbing out of the car, Monica carefully took the slightly heavy box into her arms and walked up the path leading to the front door. Laying the supplies at her feet, she rang the doorbell and then looked a little anxious at all the commotion she could hear coming from inside the house.

The door was opened by a slightly breathless teenage girl with long dark hair that was pulled back into a haphazard ponytail. Though obviously busy, the girl flashed Monica a little smile, "Hi."

Returning the smile, the angel gestured to the box at her feet, "I have some things for your family that the shelter sent over. Oh, my name's Monica, by the way. Might I come in?"

"Sure. Mom was hoping you'd come today. Do you need me to get that?"

"No, no," Monica lifted the box back into her arms and followed the girl through the cluttered house into the kitchen.

"Mom, the lady from the shelter is here."

Setting the box down on the table, Monica came face to face with a woman who seemed to be in her early forties. Her brown hair was pulled back as well, but what struck the angel was just how pale she looked. Immediately, she extended her hand, "Hullo. I'm Monica."

With a tired smile, the woman reached to shake the angel's hand, "Hi Monica. I'm Carrie and I believe you met Jenny," Monica nodded as Jenny tossed her another grin.

Before anymore could be said, two whirlwinds dashed into the kitchen, one in front of the other, both with cries of "Mom!" on their lips. The little angel immediately smiled at the two young boys, one dark haired and one blonde, and both intent on tattling on each other.

"Mom! Kevin said I could play with the truck!"

"Did not! Brian's lying!"

Seeing the weary expression on Carrie's face, Monica immediately knelt down so as to be at eye level with the boys, "Hullo. My name's Monica. Is this the truck you're referring to?" She reached for the toy and inspected it with obvious admiration.

Kevin, the younger of the two, looked at the newcomer in awe, "Wow. You talk pretty."

"Why thank you, wee Kevin," She replied, as she continued her inspection of the truck, "You know, a truck this impressive really should have two owners, don't you think? That way you always know it is getting the best of care and who to better care for it so well then you two?"

Brian looked a tad more skeptical even though Kevin was nodding his head as he took the truck back from her hands, "Yes," he agreed, looking at Brian sternly, "We will both care for this truck."

Monica shot a wink at Brian and watched as his lips tugged into a reluctant smile before he followed his little brother out of the room.

"Monica, you must have children," Carrie laughed with a shake of her head, "That little diversion from an argument could only have been done by a pro!"

A slight blush rose to the angel's cheeks as she stood back up, "No, actually, I don't have children, but I've always been terribly fond of them."

"I'm impressed that anyone could be fond of those two," Jenny stated as she started to unpack the food that Monica had brought with her.

"I can't thank you enough for this," Carrie replied somberly, "It isn't like us to need help, but….well, right now, things are a little tight."

"It happens to many people," Monica could easily sense the woman's embarrassment and longed to put her at ease once more, "It's nothing to be ashamed of, Carrie. One day, you'll be back on your feet and then it's you who can help someone else."

A far away looked glimmered in the woman's eyes and then faded, "I'd like to think that's true."

"It could be if dad would ever get home from this run with his paycheck," Jenny grumbled as she collected up a few items such as shampoo and soap, and then left the kitchen to put them away.

"My husband is a long distance trucker and he was due to be home two days ago," Carrie explained quietly before turning to put some of the canned goods in the cupboard.

"Oh," Monica could sense that Carrie was more than slightly unhappy about this, but she felt that there was more to it than just a paycheck, "Did his truck break down or was there bad traffic perhaps?"

Carrie left out a long sigh as she blinked back tears, "Doubtful. I don't think it was 'something'; I think it was 'someone'. This isn't the first time he's been late, and he had an affair ten years ago. We worked all that out, but now with things being so hard, well, I just think he has found himself a little someone to make him feel good again."

The little angel swallowed hard and tried to think of the right words to say, "But you don't know that for certain."

"I don't have any proof if that is what you mean, but it doesn't change the way I feel." Brushing away her tears before they could fall, Carrie gave a small, self conscious laugh, "I'm sorry, Monica. I didn't mean to dump that on you."

"No, no, it's all right. Really," With the box now unloaded, Monica removed it from the table and set it down on the floor, "I was wondering if maybe you could use a wee bit of help around here until he gets home? If you have to work, I could watch the children for you."

"I don't work, though help would be nice. I…got sick last year and lost my job."

The stress and strain in the woman's eyes was impossible to miss and Monica felt a bit of unease in the pit of her stomach, "Are you all right now?"

Carrie gave a little wave of her hand, "Nothing for anyone to be concerned about. There isn't a whole lot we can do about anything anyway until my husband has been with the company for six months, so he can get insurance. Kevin broke his arm a few months ago and all our savings went into those medical bills."

A million questions were on the tip of the angel's tongue, but all hopes of asking them were dashed and excitement erupted from the living room.

"Daddy's home! Mom! Daddy's home!"

Watching the tension that seemed to infect Carrie's body did little to make Monica feel comfortable about meeting her husband, but the little angel's blood ran cold when the front door opened and the voice she heard was all too familiar to her.

"How's my boys?"

"I'd better go," Monica murmured but before she could flee, Jim, one of her captors, walked into the kitchen to greet his wife. He never got that chance however, as his eyes met with those of the angel.

"Monica…" Immediately, Jim was uncomfortable. He knew this young woman was an angel, but he was not about to tell his wife that until he had proof that Carrie knew that too.

Monica opened her mouth to speak, but no words would come. Her heart was pounding loudly in her chest and she was struggling to remind herself that this man had repented when Andrew had revealed himself to him. Yet somehow, all she could see when she looked at Jim was a man who had held her captive when she had been too sick to fight him off.

Carrie looked from her husband to Monica, a look of absolute disgust filtering across her drawn feature, "I don't believe this! Monica, you're the one? You stood here telling me I didn't have any proof when you're the one who has been sleeping with my husband!"

"No!" The little angel finally found her voice when she realized what Carrie thought, "Carrie, no, you have this all wrong!"

"Do I? How else could you possibly know my husband? The two of you both look like you've been caught and that you are guilty as hell! What else am I supposed to think?" The woman's face was turning deathly white and she suddenly clutched the counter desperately.

"Carrie?"

"Baby, what's wrong?" Jim was by his wife's side a second later, but just as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, the woman's eyes rolled back into her head and had Jim not been there, she would have been lying on the floor.

"What's wrong with her?" Monica cried out, reaching for the telephone, "I'll call for an ambulance!"

"No!" Jim snapped even as he held his wife tenderly in his arms and patted her cheeks to try to bring her around, "We don't have any insurance to pay for a hospital. This just happens sometimes. She says it's because she doesn't always eat right."

The little angel was looking helpless. Carrie not only thought she was having an affair with her husband but now she had passed out! How on earth was she supposed to convince Carrie that though she knew Jim, it wasn't what she thought? She couldn't tell her the truth without admitting she was an angel or getting Jim into trouble with his wife.

"Maybe…maybe she hasn't eaten today," Monica stammered worriedly, "I had just gotten here with food from the shelter. Maybe there was nothing else…"

Her breath was nearly snatched away when Andrew suddenly materialized behind Jim and Carrie and Monica instantly knew that he was only visible to her.

"Angel, it isn't because she hasn't eaten," Andrew explained gently, seeing her distress and wishing he could go and hold her in his arms, but he couldn't until this crisis passed, "Carrie is very sick, but no one else knows. She hasn't even told Jim yet about the cancer."

The little angel was blinking back tears when Jenny and the boys clamored into the kitchen, "Mom!" Jenny was the first one to cry out, as she looked at her father in anger, "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing, Jen. Has she eaten today?"

"Of course she has. She was fine until you got here!"

The boys were crying and Monica came to her senses and knelt down to wrap her arms around each one of them, "She'll be all right," She said softly, looking to Andrew for confirmation and seeing him nod his head. The immediate crisis was over and Carrie was slowly opening her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for reading! Shannah, I'm happy to see you again! Thanks so much for the reply! And I hope this new chapter answers to some of your questions! (the update was fast this time, huh?)**

**And LOL Tammy! When I read your other reply I couldn't help but laugh! No, you didn't give the idea, Kim and I had already planned it, so don't feel guilty about it, hehe! You're definitely not a bad fanfic reader! Thanks for the comments!**

**Up to the chapter!**

**Chapter 6**

Monica held her breath when Carrie finally opened her eyes and started to regain consciousness. In a matter of instants, the little Irish angel had gone from a kind and friendly lady to an evil woman who brought unhappiness and disharmony to a family.

"Let's place her on the sofa..." she suggested, and Jim took his wife in his arms and immediately carried her out of the kitchen.

"Carrie? Please, talk to me, baby..." he pleaded, taking her hand in his own. But the confused expression on the woman's face didn't last too long. Her eyes flashed with anger as she saw her husband and the woman who had just knocked at her door offering help standing side by side.

"Get out of here! Get out of my house and leave my family alone, will ya?" she shouted out loud, and if she wasn't so weak, the woman would probably have grabbed Monica by the collar and guided her to the door herself.

"Wait... please, this is all a misunderstanding, I-" The angel still tried to convince Carrie that she was wrong, it was useless.

"Didn't you hear me? Get out of my house!" she shouted again, and before her presence caused even more trouble, Monica lowered her head, feeling extremely embarrassed and not knowing what to say.

"Mom..." Jennifer spoke, she and her brothers perplexed with their mother's sudden reaction to the lady's presence.

"Excuse me..." Before the children's confused eyes, the little angel left the house as quickly as she could, and as she crossed the door, the woman turned to look at her husband, noticing that he had followed Monica's steps with surprised eyes.

"Are you considering going after her, Jim? Go! You never really cared about your family anyway!" she snapped, in anger, drawing his attention back to her.

"Carrie, it's not what you're thinking..."

"Yes, I remember you told me that same thing ten years ago!"

"No... really, you're making a mistake here..."

"I guess I made a mistake long ago... When I decided to forgive you..." came a bitter reply, and then he was the one who gave up arguing with her. She needed immediate care now and Jennifer was the best person to deal with her. With a worried expression on his face, the man left the living room and headed to the bedroom; a turmoil of thoughts running in his head. What was the angel Monica doing there, exactly at his house? What did she want? As he walked to the other room, he could still hear Carrie's voice accusing him of betraying her, and now Jim wondered how he would explain her his previous meeting with Monica.

X

The little Irish angel left their house so quickly that she didn't even care about taking Tess' car, parked right in front of the entrance gate. Monica was so shocked and at the same time so afraid and unsure about her new assignment that she doubted she could drive properly. She walked along the lane with quick steps and no destination, and only stopped a couple of minutes away, under the shadow of a tree. Breathing heavily, the angel turned her doe-like eyes up to the blue sky searching for the answers to the innumerable questions she had in her mind.

"Father... I'm so confused... I'm not sure if I'm the right angel to do it..."

"Of course you are, sweetie..."

The familiar and so dear voice coming from behind her was like a wave of relief to wash over her soul. She turned around and on the following second, threw herself in Andrew's loving arms - the safest place on Earth for her. The blond angel rested his cheek over her head and held her tightly, tenderly rubbing her back and praying for the right words to put her heart at ease, as he could feel it was full with fear and uncertainty.

"Did you see who it was?" she asked, without moving a muscle or opening her eyes.

"Yes, baby, I saw. But he's not your assignment; Carrie is. Besides, Jim regretted all he did to you, you heard it yourself."

"I know... But... There's something inside me I cannot control..."

"The memories are still too fresh in your mind..." he completed her thoughts, as, besides God Himself, he was the one who knew her heart better than any other living creature in the universe, human or angel.

"Yes... I thought I was going to overcome them but... When I saw him..." she shook her head and a silent tear fell down her cheek. "I wish I wasn't that weak..."

"Shh..." he gently pulled away and lay both hands on each side of her face, brushing away the other tears that followed the first one. "... This is not weakness, Angel. You've been through a terrible experience and confusion and fear are perfectly normal."

"How am I supposed to fulfil my assignment if I act like this?"

"This was your first reaction, and there was nothing you could do at that very moment other than leaving. But I'm sure that later on you'll find a way to reach that woman's heart and give her the message that God wants you to give. You always do, baby."

"The look in her eyes... She's ill and will have to put up with me, thinking that her husband and I..." she shook her head remembering the woman's words, "The things that she said..."

"She's confused, Monica. More confused than anyone in this whole story. And she needs help. Her condition is getting worse as the days go by."

Monica sighed deeply, frowning with worry. "What if I fail, Andrew? What if I cannot fulfil my assignment because of my fear and insecurity?"

With a slight smile in the corner of his lips, Andrew shook his head slowly and caressed her cheek with infinite tenderness. "Baby... I couldn't think of anyone better than you to be that woman's angel. You have a loving and pure heart, a gentle soul, and only you can see past her fears and be there to support her when her condition starts to get worse. You are the best messenger of God to tell her to trust Him." Then, he playfully touched the tip of her nose with his index finger, "And this time you cannot say that I'm being partial! The Father agrees with me 100, otherwise He wouldn't have chosen you to be here!"

Carefully considering his words, she bit her lower lip, a habit that only made her even more adorable to him. "I... I guess you might be right, Andrew..." He raised his eyebrows in amusement and she lowered her head a bit embarrassed, "I just wish I didn't interrupt you while you're working so that you could stay here with me... N-not that I don't like you to be here with me, I do! But I know you're busy and I didn't want to be in the way..."

Now with a broad smile, Andrew cupped her chin and lifted her head up, immediately lost in the spark of her sweet brown pools. "Well, do you know what I pray for every day? That you are always in my way, sweetie. And I want you to never forget that you're never alone. I'm always by your side, always."

"I know..." she replied, hypnotized by the power of his loving gaze. Their faces were just a few inches apart and the blond angel only had to bend his head and cross the small distance between them, brushing his lips against hers with a light caress at first, as if treasuring every second they had been granted. Then, he moved one of his hands to encircle her waist, and placed the other on the back of her head, his heart bursting with joy when she returned his loving kiss, feeling deep inside his very soul her nervousness and excitement whenever they shared a sweet moment like that. When they pulled away, he kissed her forehead and pulled her in his arms once again. "I love you so much, Andrew, that now I could never imagine existence without you..."

Sighing deeply, he held her a bit tighter, "Oh, my sweet Monica... To me, existence means you, baby..."

X

Hand in hand, Andrew and Monica returned to the place where she had left Tess' car, and the blond angel opened the door by the passenger's seat for her. But before she got into the vehicle, Monica stared at the house for a few moments, trying to imagine what was happening in there. She sighed deeply and only the soft touch of Andrew's hand caressing her cheek took her out of her reverie.

"Shall we go now?" he asked, reading her very soul.

She finally nodded her head. "Yes..."

Andrew took the driver's seat and guided the Cadillac back to the church where Tess was. The supervisor was finishing organizing the donations when the couple of angels arrived and, even though she already knew something was wrong just by the expression on Monica's face, she couldn't help smiling when she saw her two "babies" holding hands.

"Tess..." Monica spoke, tentatively.

"Hum... I'm under the impression that you two can't seem to keep your wings away from each other!" she said, raising her eyebrows and looking at them inquisitively and with mock sternness.

They exchanged an embarrassed gaze and didn't know what to say.

"Well, we..."

"I was..."

"Oh, nevermind!" she interrupted them, "Did you find your assignment, Miss Wings?"

Before she replied to Tess' question, Monica looked up at Andrew, not sure about where to begin. It was when he placed a supportive hand over her shoulder that the Irish angel spoke again, "Y-yes... I found her..."

"But something happened, Tess..." he said, trying to help his beloved friend to tell her supervisor about the latest events.

X

Some time later, Andrew was forced to leave, as an assignment was waiting for him in some part of the world, and after receiving a loving kiss and a warm embrace from her beloved one, Monica busied herself by helping Tess at the church. The supervisor had to leave for a few minutes and Monica was filling up a few boxes with food supplies to be delivered on the following morning when she felt another presence in the hall. It wasn't her supervisor, though. There, standing right in front of her, was Jim.

And an old, terrifying sensation took over her very soul when she saw her captor staring at her.

Monica's heart began to beat loudly in her chest despite her best attempts to remind herself that she had nothing to fear from him, "J..Jim…" She stammered, as she backed up a step without even realizing that she had.

"Monica, why are you here?" He wasted no time in asking what he had come here to ask, "My wife thinks I'm having an affair with you and if I tell her you're an angel, she'll be certain I've lost my damn mind."

He looked haggard and tired and rather out of patience and the little angel knew that there wasn't much she could tell him. A gentle whisper to her heart reminded her that it was not in her place to tell him about Carrie's condition, so that left her feeling relatively empty handed, "I…I just go where I'm sent. I'm not entirely certain of the reason yet, only that this is where I've been asked to be."

The man ran a hand through his hair wearily, "Well, look, Monica, I need you to not be here. Your being here is complicating things in my marriage and I sure as hell can't have you hanging around my house. I know you're an angel and all that, but for all intents and purposes, Carrie thinks I'm sleeping with you!"

Monica felt her face turn red at his words as she shook her head, "But she's wrong!"

"I know that and you know that, but I have no other way to explain you to her. What do you suggest I do? Tell her that I kidnapped an angel?"

Just that reminder of how she indeed did know him, sent a shudder through the little angel, "Of course not, but you could tell her you met me on the road without being specific," She bit her bottom lip worriedly, trying to find a solution that would not be a lie, "Tell her you gave me a ride…you don't need to tell her it was against my will."

Jim met his eyes with hers and for the first time saw the trace of fear that lingered there. He opened his mouth to apologize to her, but he felt so uncomfortable with his own actions that his words changed, "I'll see what I can do." He stated before turning on his heel and leaving the shelter.

Monica left out a breath that she felt as if she had been holding in forever when Jim departed, but she was immediately ashamed of her own feelings. The man had repented and still it was all she could do just to talk to him, "Oh Father, I'm so sorry," She whispered.

"Angel Girl, was that Jim?" Tess had returned just in time to see the man leaving.

"Yes," Monica replied, "He was trying to find out why I was here and I'm afraid I didn't know much of what to tell him."

The older angel observed her young charge in silence for a moment, clearly reading much of what Monica was feeling, "You'll know when the time is right, baby." Seeing Monica give a half hearted nod, she sighed, "You look tired and I think it's time we wrapped things up for the night. We have an apartment in the next block. We can head there and I can whip us up some dinner."

"I'm not very hungry, Tess," Monica reached for her coat, "I think I'm really just a wee bit tired."

"Well, it's been a difficult day," Tess stated simply before she wrapped her arm around her charge's shoulders and led her out of the church.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Monica had picked at the dinner that Tess insisted upon making, but scarcely ate even half of what was on her plate. After helping with the dishes, the little angel had pleaded exhaustion in order to have some time alone in her bedroom. She was desperately missing Andrew's reassuring presence as he had not yet returned from his assignment, so she sat on her bed, gazing out the window and wishing she could somehow banish all of her fears surrounding Jim.

She hated that she feared him so much. It made her feel very un-angelic and not very forgiving. The man had shown her when he had held her captive that he could very well have a bit of a temper, and now here she was turning his world upside down simply by being present. Because of that, Monica was not convinced that the man wouldn't snap and take it out on her. She knew that God was always with her, but while in human form with Jim's tall figure towering above her, it was easy to feel a wee bit intimidated.

Monica was so lost in her thoughts that she never felt the loving presence of the angel she loved the most. Andrew studied her in silence for a moment after appearing in the room, not liking the pensive expression on her pretty face. Though she looked weary, it was obvious that sleep was the furthest thing from her mind.

Not wanting to startle her, Andrew cleared his throat and watched as the little angel turned to him, her face instantly lighting up.

"Andrew!"

He grinned when she nearly flew off the bed and straight into his arms, immediately burying her face against his chest.

"I'm so glad you're here," She murmured, relaxing a bit as his arms wrapped protectively around her.

Holding her tightly, he breathed in the sweet scent of her hair and kissed the crown of her head lovingly, "I would never miss a free moment with you, Angel," Andrew replied, before he pulled back enough to look deeply into her brown pools, "But you're worrying about something, sweetheart; I can tell."

She gave a tiny shrug, "Just the same things as before really."

Sensing that she didn't want to worry him, Andrew frowned. That would never do. He wanted her to trust him, but he had a feeling he may have to earn some of that back. Not that he thought the little angel was holding back intentionally, but the fact remained that several months ago, he had not been honest with her and had hurt her deeply.

"How about coming with me for a bit, Angel?" Seeing her nod her head, the pair instantly vanished from the room.

When the two angels reappeared the first thing Monica was aware of was that she was still in Andrew's arms and a contented sigh escaped her at the realization that they were dancing to soft music. Looking around her, Monica found them to be in a small, intimate club with a small band and only a handful of other couples. She felt safe, she felt loved and her heart was immediately placed at ease.

"Thank you," She murmured as she tilted her head up to look into his green eyes.

Andrew smiled and moved his hand to stroke her cheek tenderly, "No thanks are needed, baby. I could tell you needed a change of venue."

Her heart ached pleasantly, enjoying the fact that he knew her so well, "I love you so much, Andrew."

"I love you too, my angel," Andrew replied, before he ducked his head to brush his lips up against hers. They then swayed in silence for several minutes until the band announced they would be taking a short break.

Andrew led his friend with a protective hand on the small of her back, to a little table away from the other customers. After ordering them each a coffee, he reached across the table to cover Monica's smaller hand with his own.

"Now, Angel, please, tell me what is troubling you?"

The hopeful look in his eyes and a second later, Monica was telling him about Jim's visit to the shelter, "I don't want to feel afraid of him," She explained desperately once she had relayed the short conversation she'd had with her assignment's husband, "I shouldn't be afraid! I know that the Father is always with me, but when I am face to face with this man, something just happens to me, Andrew. I only want to get as far away from him as I possibly can."

The blond angel regarded her for a moment as he contemplated her words and when he finally spoke, his voice and expression were quite serious, "Angel, I want you to listen to me and to think about what I'm saying. Yes, Jim trapped you against your will, but he never hurt you. He may not have been exactly gentlemanly, but the only harm that came to you was from a terrible illness that you contracted before he found you." He drew in a deep breath, clearly seeing a confused expression on her lovely face, "I think the fear you feel when you see Jim is because it causes you to remember a terrible time…and not just because you were abducted. I think it makes you remember that I wasn't honest with you, that I didn't tell you the truth and that caused us to be apart for so long. I think that Jim is simply the embodiment of all that fear and hurt….fear and hurt that I caused you."

Tears had filled the Irish angel's eyes as she had listened to him speak and with a blink they fell to her cheeks. It was at that moment that their waiter brought their coffee and Monica quickly lowered her head to hide the tears.

Once the waiter had departed, Andrew looked at her worriedly, his heart aching at her pain, "My angel, if I could go back in time and undo the pain I've caused you, please know that I would. I love you so much; more than anything. You're so precious to me, Monica."

"And so are you to me, Andrew..." she searched for his hands and squeezed them tightly, "If there's one thing I've learned is that no one is perfect other than God. You say you made a mistake when you were not honest with me a while ago. Well, I made a mistake too: when I turned my back on you without even giving you the chance to explain your reasons." Her lips curved into a tearful smile, "But when I look at what we have now... Knowing that you'll always be there to hold me and put my heart at ease by telling me all those beautiful words that only you can tell me makes me feel so much blessed! So, please, don't hold on to the past. I've forgiven you a long time ago." The Irish angel reached out and caressed his handsome face, "And how could I not forgive you if having you by my side is having my heart filled with love and joy, huh?"

Overwhelmed with love and tenderness, he took her hands to his lips, "I'll never know what I've done to deserve you, my sweet Angel."

"Just being you is enough to make me love you more and more every day, Andrew. And... I want you to know that I trust you with all that I am, with my very soul. If sometimes I don't voice my thoughts it's just because I myself am too confused to understand them..." Her smile grew a bit wider as she remembered something, "But I'm glad the Father sent me an angel to hold me tight and listen to what I have to say..."

"Well, I don't know about wonderful angel, but there's one thing I'm positively sure about: holding you tight and listening to your words are blessings I'll treasure for the rest of my existence... as I don't think I'd be able to exist without them... without you." he said, softly cupping her cheek, "This heart of mine... it's yours, baby. Forever."

And to prove the truth of his words, he moved closer and brushed a soft kiss on her lips.

X

Feeling quite tired, Monica fell asleep just a few minutes after they returned to the apartment she and Tess were sharing. Andrew, on the other hand, remained awake, holding the little Irish angel in his loving arms and watching as she slept peacefully - like she always did whenever he was wrapped up in his sweet embrace. How he wanted to help her with her assignment! His protective instincts were once again in check when it came about that sweet little angel who'd stolen his heart forever. But Andrew knew that it was Monica herself who should figure out how to find a way to get through to Carrie and fulfil her assignment.

"Father, please, put her heart at ease... All she wants is to help that poor woman... You know the wonderful creature Your angel is and how she puts all her efforts when it comes about helping the ones in need. Monica has been through so much lately, even though she never complained. Please, guide her steps and show her what to do." He prayed, permanently caressing Monica's hair.

A soft glow involved the two angels, and Andrew felt loving words being whispered to his heart, assuring him that his beloved Monica would manage to reach Carrie's heart soon. Smiling, the blond angel bent his head and kissed Monica's temple lovingly. "Thank You."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When Monica opened her eyes on the following day, the first sunrays were entering through the window. Andrew was no longer by her side, yet, she still felt his loving presence deep inside her heart. Still sleepy, she sat up in bed and looked outside, at the blue sky. With her hands conjoined, she prayed for guidance on that new day, wishing to find the right words to get through to Carrie. Monica knew she didn't have much time before the woman's illness started to aggravate, and she needed to start acting immediately.

With her hopes renewed by the bright gentle sun, she got off bed and headed to the kitchen, and to her surprise it was not Tess she found there.

"Andrew?"

"Hey, good morning, my Sleeping Beauty!" he greeted her with a warm loving smile.

"Good morning..." she replied, returning his smile, and really surprised.

Andrew stopped preparing breakfast and walked over up to her, gently grabbing her meek face with both hands. They exchanged a loving glance, and he could read the permission to go on in the spark of her eyes. As he brushed his lips softly against hers, Monica closed her eyes for a moment, savoring that sweet caress that came as a present so early in the morning. When they parted, she gazed at him for a few instants, still not believing her beloved Andrew was there with her.

Amused, and a bit curious, Andrew narrowed his eyes, still framing her face, "Monica? Is there something on your mind?"

Her shy, meek smile made his heart ache with so much love. "I... I thought you'd gone already... Even though I felt your presence in my heart when I woke up..."

"Well, I felt it when you opened your eyes, baby."

"I just hope I'm not making a mess with your assignment, Andrew..."

Now he couldn't help chuckling, and gently motioned for her to sit at the table he'd previously laid for her. "No, you don't have to worry about that, I was given the next few hours free, and I chose to stay here and take care of my angel," he pulled a chair for her to sit and once she was comfortable, Andrew kissed the top of her head and placed a mug of mocha right in front of her.

The way she grinned first at him and then at the mug only amused him even more. "Thank you..." Like a child who had just received a present, she took a sip of her favorite drink and then frowned with concern. "Where's Tess?"

"She's left already. She went to the church and asked you to meet her there."

A sigh of relief escaped her as she knew the supervisor wasn't around to scold her about her mocha. "I will make a new attempt with Carrie today, you know. She always attends the Sunday service."

"So I take it your hopes are renewed?"

She nodded her head with a hopeful smile, "Yes... When I woke up and saw the bright sun up in the sky, I felt my heart was filled with so much love and hope..." and then she winked at him, "And I didn't even know you were here!"

Laughing, he inched closer and placed a strand of hair that had fallen from her braid behind her ear, "Angel, you're positively the most adorable creature I've ever met in my whole existence! Have I mentioned that I love you?"

A small giggle escaped her and she looked at him, "You've just did it... I heard here in my heart! We have a connection, remember?"

She was going to get another sip of her mocha, but Andrew cupped her chin and made her turn her face to him. Then, he shortened the small distance between them and brushed his lips against hers again, making Monica forget about her mocha.

Some things had definitely a sweeter flavor.

X

After breakfast, Monica got ready and left to church, and permanently holding her hand, Andrew walked with her along the way. "I'll be praying for you, Angel," he said, permanently caressing her cheek, once they were in front of the building.

"I know. I promise I'll do my best, Andrew." She said, with a hint of sadness in her doe-like eyes, due to the impending separation.

"You always do your best, baby. I have a lot of faith in you."

He bent his head and brushed a tender kiss on her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too, Andrew."

Andrew didn't want their goodbye to last long, as he could feel the pain it caused his beloved angel. He took her hand to his lips and, on the following second, he was gone. Monica sighed deeply and then looked at the church entrance. "Here I go..."

The young Irish angel soon found her dear friend and supervisor and helped her to get the church ready for the service. Once they were finished, Monica and Tess stood by the altar, observing people arriving and slowly taking their seats.

"Tess, is it my impression or there aren't many people here today?"

"No, baby, that's not just an impression. There was a time when the entire neighborhood used to attend the Sunday service. It was also a time when families used to spend time together, enjoying one another's company. Parents were close to their children, ready to listen to them and to teach them the difference between what was decent and what wasn't. But nowadays things have drastically changed, as you can see."

The younger angel nodded her head, "I know what you mean. Lack of communication and individualism can break loving bonds in a way that... it becomes too difficult to mend them again."

"The truth is that what's happening to people in this city is the same that happens in the rest of the world: humans are so worried about their own selves that they ignore what's around them. First, they forget their friends. Then, they ignore their family. And finally, they forget God..."

Some time later, they watched as Carrie and her children entered the church building and sat not far from them. Initially the woman didn't notice Monica was there, but it didn't take her too long to realize the angel's presence. Her face turned from sad into an angry one as their eyes met, and Monica lifted a silent prayer for guidance. During the entire service, the two exchanged a few glances, and it was obvious that Carrie felt extremely uncomfortable with the fact that Monica was staying there.

Once the service was finished, the woman took her children by the hand and started to leave the church in a hurry, not wanting to share the same space with the woman who she considered her husband's lover.

"Mom, why are we coming back so fast, weren't you going to talk to Tess?" her oldest daughter wanted to know, following her mother and brothers with a worried expression on her face.

"Please, Jenny, not now... Let's just go back home, ok? I shouldn't even have come here!"

"But you said you'd buy us a few candies!"

"Some other day, Brian, we can't afford candies, I-"

Suddenly, a soothing voice made them stop walking. "Carrie?"

The woman let out an impatient sigh - her efforts to run away from that place didn't work. She turned around, "You?"

"M-may I talk to you?" The angel asked, with a trembling voice.

"We don't have anything to talk, lady. Maybe you should look for my husband, he certainly may be interested in what you have to say!" she replied, and her aggressiveness reached deep inside Monica's heart, bringing painful memories back.

"I think there's a misunderstanding... You're obviously confused about-"

"Confused?" Carrie gave two steps closer and looked at the angel with angry eyes, "Don't you dare telling me how I feel!"

"If... if you just let me explain..."

Carrie's children watched as their mother crossed her arms in front of her chest and stared at the angel. They had never seen her so angry and that attitude was by far strange to them. "Explain what? I saw the way you looked at each other, I know you've been together before!"

"And you're right, I knew your husband... H-he met me on the road and gave me a ride a while ago..."

A sarcastic laughter was a reply to her words, "Yeah, sure! That was exactly what Jim told me, you know? You two planned this excuse together, right? When was it? Yesterday night? Is this why he got home later than usual?"

It wasn't the woman's rude words that hurt her, but the anger Monica could see in her eyes. It reminded her of the dark side of human beings and of the evil that there was in this world - which she had faced not so long ago. She gave a step closer, decided not to give up that easily. "Your heart is so full of sadness and pain... and anger..."

"Oh, really? Well, maybe it has something to do with the fact that there's a woman trying to destroy my family!"

"Your husband and children love you very much, Carrie..."

"If you know that, stay away from us!" she grabbed her little boys' hands and walked away from the angel. The children still looked at Monica with embarrassed faces, as if somehow they knew there was something good about her, and that she was telling the truth.

"You're right, baby. Her anger has made her blind," Tess spoke, appearing by her side a second later.

"I never thought it would be that difficult..." She felt tears forming in the corner of her eyes as she remembered something, "... Now I know how Andrew felt when... when I turned my back on him and refused to listen to him..."

The supervisor took her hand and squeezed it, feeling sorry for her dear friend. "Oh, baby, don't think about that anymore. That angel boy loves you deeply, and I know you too love him very much."

"Very much, Tess!" Monica quickly replied.

Nodding her head, the supervisor went on talking. "And it was due to this love that you two have forgiven each other and managed to put the past behind. Don't let sad memories affect you. Remember that Andrew and I have a lot of faith in you, angel girl."

"I know... And I promise I won't give up, Tess."

"Good. Because loving and understanding is exactly what's missing in this woman's life."

The next three days past painfully slowly for one little Irish angel as she continued to not make any progress with Carrie. The woman had not returned to the shelter and when Monica had taken a box of supplies to her home, it was Jenny who had answered the door and accepted the box. The teenager's eyes were apologetic and almost embarrassed when the angel had asked to talk to her mother. Jennifer had explained that Carrie was unwilling to speak to her and nothing Monica could say convinced the girl that letting her into the house was a good idea.

Sadly, the angel had walked back to the caddy, pausing to gaze forlornly at the house. There was so much work that could be done there to help Carrie, but the woman wouldn't allow her to get close enough to alleviate any of her burden.

Back at the shelter, Monica and Tess stood sorting through the endless clothing donations that came in on a daily basis. Each article of clothing had to be inspected to make sure it was in good enough condition to be donated to a needy family and then it was all sorted by size. It was busy work that had to be done and though Monica certainly didn't mind doing it, she couldn't get past the fact that sorting clothing was not her assignment.

"You're awfully quiet today, baby." Tess finally broke the silence which was rare with Monica's usually chatty personality.

"Tess," She began hesitantly, as she laid another sweater in a box that was rapidly filling with little girl's clothing, "Don't you think that maybe the Father should assign another angel to Carrie? Maybe one that she would actually be willing to _talk _to?"

The older angel cast a sideward glance at her young charge, "Baby, don't you think that the creator of the universe has some idea of what he's doing?"

"I know he does, Tess, but Carrie isn't getting any better and she won't allow me to help her, so what am I doing here exactly?" Monica gazed down at the shirt she was folding as she felt the sting of tears in her eyes, "Am I failing, Tess?"

"Monica!" Tess admonished as she dropped what she was folding to turn her full attention to the angel, "Angel Girl, you are most certainly not failing. That woman just isn't ready to hear what you have to say yet, but that doesn't mean that she won't ever be ready."

Lost in her own thoughts, the little angel shook her head sadly, "I never should have walked away from Andrew that night on the beach. If I hadn't of done that, none of this would be happening right now. I wouldn't have met Jim before this assignment…maybe the assignment would even be completed by now, but I did the wrong thing by walking away."

"If 'ifs' and 'buts' were candy and nuts we'd all have a wonderful Christmas," Tess quipped, though Monica didn't so much as smile at the little rhyme, "Actually, baby, what you're doing here as of right now, is taking a little walk. It's a beautiful morning out there and I think a little fresh air will do you wonders."

"You're banishing me too?" The little angel looked up at her supervisor with worry written all over her face.

Tess' eyes filled with sympathy, clearly able to tell how unsure Monica was feeling about her abilities at the moment, "Angel Girl, don't be silly," Gently she pulled her charge into a warm hug, "I just think you could use a couple of minutes to talk to the Father and to see the sun shine as this church warehouse is a bit gloomy."

With a sigh, Monica nodded her head, "I won't be long."

"Take whatever time you need to find your smile, baby."

Tess watched worriedly as her charge walked slowly across the room and out one of the side doors. Something had to give in this assignment and soon, that much was apparent.

"Tess!"

She looked up and smiled as she saw Andrew walking in the front door, "You just missed her, baby, but she'll be back soon."

Returning her smile, Andrew gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, "Things are going better?"

"I'm afraid not, Andrew, which is part of the reason I just send our Angel Girl outside for some fresh air," Seeing his green eyes cloud with concern, Tess related what had transpired in the last few days since he had been away, "She blames herself for walking away from you that night on the beach and starting this whole ball rolling. She doesn't want to believe that what is more of a problem is a confused, hurt, very sick woman who is taking out her anger about an illness on a certain little angel."

Andrew looked distressed as he felt a sudden swell of pain in his heart which he knew could only be coming from the little angel, "Well, I have a couple of days off and the Father suggested I hang out with you two. Maybe there is an underlying reason for that."

"Could be Angel Boy, though I shouldn't have sent her for that walk. I told her to go find her smile and it seems that her smile is standing here talking to me." She winked and watched as Andrew grinned, "She's missed you, baby. She didn't say as much in words, but I can see it in her eyes."

"Well, that feeling is mutual…" He cut his thoughts short as his eyes widened; Carrie was heading straight for them and he could tell by the way her eyes were darting around that she was hoping to not see Monica.

"Tess, do you have a minute?" The woman looked worriedly at Andrew, not sure if she was interrupting something.

"Sure, baby. Carrie, this is my friend, Andrew."

"Nice to meet you, Carrie," Andrew replied with a warm smile, determined to make every effort to like this human despite the way she was making his beloved angel feel.

"Nice to meet you too," Carrie managed a smile, before turning her attention back to Tess, "I know this is highly irregular, but I really need a little bit of help at home. I know that isn't usually something the shelter does, but I haven't been feeling all that well and I just can't seem to keep up with the kids and the house and the cooking all at the same time. If there would just be a volunteer who could help me out a couple of hours a day…"

Though Tess knew the perfect volunteer for the job, she had a feeling that her recommendation would not go over well, "Carrie, I don't know. You're right, the shelter generally doesn't…"

As Tess continued to talk, Andrew suddenly sensed a presence close to him that nearly took his breath away. Turning around, he smiled, seeing Monica come in the door, though her eyes were downcast and she apparently wasn't paying enough attention to feel that he was near, "Excuse me," He politely smiled at Tess and Carrie before he turned around and took long, purposeful strides in the direction of Monica. His heart was suddenly pounding with happiness at seeing her, even as it longed to find a way to reassure her that she was doing everything right.

"Angel!" He called out to her, his face breaking into a smile as he saw her look up quickly and a smile matching his own spread across her face.

"Andrew…" Her own heart leapt with happiness at the sight of him and she ran the last few feet to be caught up in his strong arms, "Oh, how I've missed you." She sighed, breathing in the scent of him as she rested her cheek against his chest.

"Sweet angel, I've missed you too," Tilting her chin up, he met his lips with hers in a long, tender kiss that brought peace to both of their hearts.

"Tess, surely there must be someone. I can't pay them much if anything, but…" Carrie's voice trailed off as she realized that Andrew had just excused himself to go to Monica, "Well, she certainly gets around," She stated coldly as she watched the two of them share a kiss, "Does her boyfriend know she's cheating on him?"

"Excuse me?" Tess' eyes narrowed slightly as she followed Carrie's gaze to her two Angel Babies, who were speaking quietly to one another, "Monica? Cheating on Andrew?" The older angel chuckled, "I can assure you, baby, that you must have a few things confused."

But Carrie was already shaking her head adamantly, "No, I don't. She's sleeping with my husband. They both say he just gave her a lift, but I don't believe that bunch of garbage for a moment."

Tess observed the woman, now really understanding how terrible Monica had been feeling. Carrie's face was red with anger and her eyes full of hatred; all aimed at someone who only wanted to help her, "Is your husband's name Jim?" Seeing the woman nod, Tess continued, "Monica did get a lift from him. She was lost, and feeling poorly and he insisted upon giving her a ride," The older angel decided that was about as close to the truth as she could come, "I can assure you, Carrie, that Monica has no romantic interest in your husband. There is nobody for that girl but Andrew."

Though Carrie's face softened slightly, she still looked unconvinced, "How long have they been together?"

"As long as I can remember," Tess smiled in the direction of the two younger angels, "They were the closest of friends for a very long time before things became more serious. Now, they are truly committed to each other, while that friendship has remained firmly intact," Seeing that Carrie was still not completely convinced, the older angel continued, "Monica is like a daughter to me, Carrie, so you can trust me when I say there is nothing going on between she and your husband."

Carrie lowered her eyes shamefully, "She kept telling me that but I didn't want to believe her. You see…Jim had an affair ten years ago and…I guess I've never fully trusted him since then."

"Time is the only answer there, baby."

"Yeah," the woman sighed, "I know."

Andrew stroked Monica cheek lovingly as he looked into her eyes, "Tess told me things have been hard, but Angel, you are not to blame, understand?"

Monica sighed softly as she looked up into his sparkling green eyes, "I'm trying to tell myself that, Andrew, but it's just so hard. When Carrie walked away from me a few days ago, I just….I imagined how you must have felt that day on the beach when I wouldn't let you explain. I was just so hurt…and I know that Carrie is hurting very much right now."

"We can't change the past, baby."

"I know. That's what Tess said," She conjured up a little smile, "How long can you stay?"

"A few days as far as I know," He grinned, watching as her smile widened and her eyes sparked with happiness.

"Oh Andrew, I'm so glad! I miss you so much when we're apart."

"Monica?"

The sound of Tess' voice caused both younger angels to look over in the direction of Tess and Carrie and Andrew watched Monica's eyes widen at seeing her assignment there for the first time.

"It's going to be fine, Angel," Andrew took her hand firmly into his own and gave it a reassuring squeeze, as they walked hand in hand back over to the table.

"Hullo, Carrie," The little angel murmured, using every bit of courage in her soul to look into the woman's eyes.

"Baby, Carrie and I were just talking and she could really use some help at home a few hours a day. I told her you would be perfect for the job."

Guilt flowed through Carrie as she saw the expression of shocked disbelief that showed up on Monica's face, "Monica, I'm so sorry for the things I said. Tess explained a few things to me, and I know now that I was very wrong in what I was accusing you of."

The feeling of Andrew squeezing her hand once more, brought the words to Monica's lips, "Oh Carrie, that's all right. I'm just so glad that you know it was a horrible misunderstanding and I'd be happy to give you some help." She cast a sideways glance at Andrew, feeling a little pang in her heart and not being able to spend as much time with him as she'd like. She knew her assignment came first, as it should be, but it was sill painful.

"Actually, Carrie, I noticed a few days ago that there is some work to be done outside of your place. I'm going to be free for a few days, and if it's all right with you, I'd like to volunteer my services."

Carrie looked at the young blond man and considered his offer, "I can't pay you much, Andrew…I can't pay either of you very much."

"You don't need to pay us anything, Carrie," Monica spoke up urgently, "We don't want your money, we just want to help."

Carrie felt the presence of tears in her eyes at Monica's kind offer, especially after the way she had treated her. But she blinked them back and forced a smile, "Okay. How does tomorrow sound? 9:00?"

"We'll be there," Andrew assured her and then after saying good-bye, it was just the three angels who remained.

"Tess," Monica began, still feeling slightly shaken at this sudden turn of events, "How did you-."

"I didn't, baby. The fact that you two can't keep your wings away from each other is what did it," She winked at the two younger angels, "Now you can work on getting the truth out of that woman."

"Yes," Monica agreed. She had to get Carrie to admit her illness to her, so that she could get the woman to admit it to Jim. She only hoped that part of the assignment would not be as difficult as the first half had been.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Early in the morning, on the following day, Monica and Andrew headed to Carrie's house, and, although time was running out, the woman's apologies definitely encouraged Monica to go on with her assignment. Amazing how things could change so much in such a short time! A tiny smile crossed her face when she remembered what made Carrie see the truth, and then Andrew's voice took her out of her reverie.

"Should I offer a kiss for your thoughts, Angel?" he asked, permanently holding her hand.

Her smile grew wider and she looked up at him with sparkling brown eyes, "A kiss was exactly what I was thinking about, you know?"

"Oh, really?" he said, and stopped their walk for a second. Cupping her chin up, the blond angel bent his head and brushed his lips with hers briefly but always tenderly. "Let's make it two kisses for you to think about now!"

His kind manners made her twice happier, and never breaking her smile, she kept on talking. "I never thought our love could help us with an assignment..."

"See? There can be many advantages in dating me!" he playfully replied.

Giggling, she wrapped her both arms around his, and they continued to walk. "I'm so hopeful now, Andrew. This woman needs to have a new chance, she's been through so much already..."

He became serious again, and nodded his head in agreement. "And she's got a lot to face yet, let's not forget it."

"But the Father will help her. I have faith she'll be alright."

"Me too, Angel. Me too."

As they stopped in front of the fence, he reached out and caressed her face, "And I'm also happy to see how this assignment is bringing back this generosity you have in your heart."

Returning his tender gaze, she leaned on his touch, "It's not only this assignment that brings out the best in me, you know."

But before they could say something else, the front door was open and Carrie greeted them with a warm smile. "Oh, you're here already!"

"Hullo, Carrie," Monica cheerfully greeted, and they watched as she crossed the garden and opened the small wooden gate, "Please, come on in," she invited, "I even feel embarrassed to make you two give up on your day just to come here..."

"Oh, no, we're glad we can help!" Andrew kindly objected, exchanging a quick glance with the little angel, and squeezing her hand.

"Yes, Andrew is right. And we want to start as soon as possible." Monica agreed, smiling at him.

The woman looked at them with a surprised look upon her face, "You're both so kind... It's so rare to meet people like you nowadays..."

"There are good people in this world, Carrie, more than we think. And they appear when we least expect, but when we most need them."

"I guess you're right, Monica. I'm starting to believe it myself."

She took them up to the kitchen and they talked for a little while, and Carrie explained what needed to be done. The children greeted the two angels and were glad to see that their mother was finally convinced that Monica was a good person and just wanted to help them.

"I'm happy you're here, Monica." Jenny spoke, "Thank you so much. You too, Andrew. We need all the help we can."

"We're glad we can help, Jenny."

"You're gonna visit us more times?" little Kevin wanted to know, he and his brother smiling at the Irish angel.

Monica knelt on the floor to stay on the same level of him, "Yes, wee Kevin, Andrew and I will be around more times from now on, while your family needs us."

"Really, really?" Brian asked, exchanging a look of happiness with his little brother.

Monica, Andrew and Carrie looked at each other with amusement. "Really, really!" she replied.

The children soon had to leave for school, and Andrew started to work outside in the garden. He bent his head to kiss her temple and both angels exchanged a quick glance before he left, once again, having a silent conversation through their connection.

"Well, shall we start?" the Irish angel spoke with enthusiasm, once he was gone, "I think the cupboard could use a good cleaning!"

Carrie took her hand and guided her up to a chair. "Monica... Please, have a seat..." she said, with a serious expression on her face, "Before we start, I want to apologize with you again for the way I behaved..."

"Carrie, you shouldn't-"

"No, please, I should... I treated you badly, I spoke harsh words and accused you of the most terrible things, and you... You returned all my anger with kindness and generosity..."

"I just want to help..."

"Yes, now I know. And I think I don't deserve it after all I did..."

"Carrie, you're a God's child, of course you deserve all the support you need at this difficult time... He never forgets His children."

"I believe it too... After all, He sent me you, didn't He?"

X

Monica and Carrie spent the next few hours cleaning the kitchen and living room, while Andrew was working outside, and during this time, the traces of Carrie's illness were more and more visible. The woman was pale, breathing with difficulty and got easily tired. But, helped by her heavenly nature, Monica managed to finish the tasks three times faster, sparing her assignment from working so much.

"It's amazing! How did you do that, Monica?" Carrie exclaimed, once she entered the living room and saw it all tidied up.

The little angel smiled shyly. "I'm better here than in the kitchen, believe me. Even Andrew would agree with me!"

"Well, judging by the way he looks at you I highly doubt it! That young man loves you very much, I can tell that!"

"Well, I... I love him very much too..." she replied, slightly blushed. Carrie was going to say something else but, all of a sudden, she felt her head spinning and leaned on the living room wall.

"Carrie?" Monica quickly held her for support, and guided her up to the sofa. "Please, have a seat."

"It'll be over soon..." the woman spoke, with a weak tone in her voice. Monica rushed up to the kitchen and returned seconds later, carrying a glass of water, "Here, have some water..."

"Thank you, Monica. I'm already feeling better..." she said, taking a few sips. "It must be the hot weather..."

Feeling sorry for the poor woman, the angel sat down next to her and placed her hand over her shoulder, "Have you been to the doctor lately?"

"No, but I know I'm weak because I haven't been eating much... We don't have enough money to buy healthy food... Besides, I... I cannot afford medicines, or a treatment right now..."

"Well, perhaps if you talk to your husband about it..."

"Jim doesn't earn much. Times have been very hard to us..." she tried to stand up but Monica stopped her, "No, Carrie, I think you should rest a little. I'll finish the cleaning in the kitchen."

"Oh, but that's not fair, you've done practically everything all by yourself!"

"Let's not worry about me, is that alright? Besides, I have Andrew to help me out."

"Are you sure? I'm feeling better already, I could-"

Monica held her hand in both of hers and looked deep inside her eyes, determined to dissuade her from working. "I'm sure."

The Irish angel helped her assignment up to her bedroom and lifted a silent prayer for her condition not to get worse. Promising Carrie she would wake her up before the children were back from school, Monica headed to the kitchen and, in just a few minutes, it was clean and in perfect order.

"Well... I guess I'm over!" she gladly exclaimed, and then, she looked through the window, searching for "someone" outside the garden. The expression on her face changed immediately to one of sorrow when she saw her dearest friend working under the hot sun.

Andrew did a very good job cleaning the garden. He removed the weeds, tidied up a few tools and the old broken toys spread along the now trimmed grass became new in a blink of an eye. But being in human form and making all this effort had an immediate consequence: his face was red and covered with sweat. The blond angel was exactly making a short pause when he heard a familiar soothing voice coming from the front door.

"Andrew?"

He immediately turned around to see his beloved Monica walking towards him with a glass of cold water and a lilac handkerchief. "Angel..." he spoke, with a smile already playing on his lips.

"Here, have some water..." she gave him the glass and frowned with concern at the redness on his face. "Thank you, Angel." He gladly accepted it and drank the water eagerly.

"Look at you..."

"It's quite hot today!"

"Yes, and in human form you shouldn't be exposed to the sun so much..." Monica replied, gently wiping away his face - her delicate touch and genuine concern made his heart ache with love.

"I'm feeling better already, you know?" he said, lost in the beauty of her meek face.

Busying herself wiping his handsome face, and not aware of his loving gaze, Monica shook her head in disagreement, "No, you're not... You have to stay out of the hot sun for today, Andrew!"

Chuckling, and finding her worry adorable, he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, "My sweet Monica... I don't want to see your pretty face worrying about me, are we understood?" he playfully touched the tip of her nose, and then cupped her chin up.

Only then Monica's eyes met his and the little angel felt the familiar fluttering sensation in the pit of her stomach. "What you're asking me... is impossible..."

Slowly, their faces inched closer and Monica could feel his warm breath against her soft skin. As they closed their eyes, a loving tender kiss followed. Andrew also kissed her forehead and Monica held him tightly.

"Angel... I'm all dirty..."

"I don't mind... As long as you're here with me."

He kissed the top of her head repeatedly and placed a few strands of hair - loosen from her haphazard ponytail, behind her ear. "How is Carrie?"

"Weak and tired... She felt a little dizzy minutes ago, and I told her to lie down and rest for a little while."

"Time is running out, Monica. She needs medical care urgently..."

She pulled away and looked at his face. "I know. I'll do everything I can to help her, Andrew, I promise I will!"

He caressed her cheek once again, and was going to say something else when they heard another voice coming from the front gate, "You two here?"

Jim was staring at them with skeptical and worried eyes. And facing that man again brought back the inevitable sensation of fear and uneasiness to Monica's heart. Andrew felt it immediately, and searched for her hand, holding it firmly in his own.

"Your wife needed some help with the housework, and Monica and I offered to do a few chores." He replied, watching as the man frowned with concern at hearing that piece of news.

"Where's Carrie?" he wanted to know.

"Sh-she's inside... resting a little... She wasn't feeling very well..."

Jim crossed the garden and headed towards the door. And gathering all the courage she could muster, the Irish angel let go of Andrew's hand and followed him, "Jim, Carrie needs to see a doctor... She hasn't been feeling well for months..." she said, before he could enter the house.

The man turned around to face her with a hint of annoyance in his eyes, "I know what's best for my wife."

"If you do, then why does she refuse to see a doctor?"

"Because she knows we cannot afford it, Monica! I don't have money to pay for a treatment!"

She gave two more steps in his direction and looked straight in his dark eyes, "I know you don't. But you're not alone, Jim. Nobody is... Sometimes, help can come from where you least expect. You just need to have a little faith."

Frowning, the man lowered his head and sighed deeply, taking in the angel's words. "I... I need to see my wife..." he spoke, almost in a whisper, and then left.

Monica turned to look at Andrew, not really sure if she'd done the right thing. But the blond angel came closer to her with a slight smile in the corner of his lips. He took her hand in both of his and kissed its back. "I'm so proud of you, my angel. So proud you can't possibly imagine."

Shedding a lonely tear, Monica let go of his hand and held him tightly once again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Late that night, Andrew awoke from a deep sleep with a sudden start. Sitting up, he blinked, allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness in his bedroom as he tried to determine what had caused him to awaken so abruptly.

Monica.

He could feel that her heart was troubled and that meant that she was awake. Throwing back the quilt, Andrew got up and yanked on a shirt over his sweatpants, before opening his door. The door to Monica's room was open and after a quick glance that found her not there, he hurriedly walked down the hall, his bare feet scarcely making a sound against the hardwood floor. He was sure he would not be able to breathe again until he found her.

The living room was also empty, but his sharp eyes caught sight of someone on the balcony and he exhaled slowly as he saw his friend out there, gazing up at the stars. She was wearing a warm, cotton nightgown with her auburn hair cascading down her back and for a moment, he was so mesmerized that he could do no more but look at her.

"Angel?" Andrew spoke softly as he opened the sliding glass door, his worried eyes taking in her startled expression as she whirled around to face him. Though he had a pretty good grasp on the connection they shared, he knew at times Monica got so lost in her own thoughts that she failed to sense his presence, "It's just me, Angel. I didn't mean to frighten you."

Her pensive expression relaxed a bit as she managed a small smile, "It's all right, Andrew. Did I wake you? Did you hear me open my door? I tried to be quiet." Guilt flashed in her dark eyes over the possibility of disrupting his sleep.

"I heard your heart, Monica," he replied softly, reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Oh," Monica smiled shyly, the guilt still present, "I suppose I need to learn how to not let that happen all the time."

His green eyes took on a stern expression, "Don't you dare. I don't ever want you to close your heart off to me, sweetheart."

"Oh no, Andrew, I just meant…I'm sorry my heart woke you up."

Andrew smiled and took her face into his hands, "I'm not. Now, tell me what has my beautiful angel girl unable to sleep after such a busy day."

Gazing into his loving eyes, Monica felt her own well up with tears even as she struggled to keep her voice steady, "This assignment, Andrew…so far I've folded clothes and cleaned a house, all the while a wife and mother is dying and laundry and cleaning isn't doing anything to make her better!"

His heart ached as he watched the tears slip down her cheeks and into his fingers that still framed her face, "Oh sweet angel…"

"Carrie either needs to tell Jim the truth or he needs to make her see a doctor, but neither of them is willing to do those things….and if something happens to Carrie, then poor wee Jenny will have to become a mother to those wee boys while her father drives a truck…and I have to figure out what to do so that you don't have to go through the pain of having to take her home!" Her words ended on a sob just as Andrew pulled her into his arms.

Andrew's heart nearly broke as he realized the true nature of her fears; her fear of causing him pain. Holding her protectively in his arms, he combed his fingers gently through her hair as he waited for her to calm a little bit, "Monica, listen to me. We both know that this assignment isn't over yet and even if Carrie gets medical attention it is no guarantee that she'll beat the cancer."

"I know, but at least I'll feel like I didn't fail; at least it would be in the doctor's hands…"

"Angel, it's in God hands no matter what happens."

Raising her tear streaked face from his chest to look up into his face, she whispered fearfully, "What if I was supposed to let Jim take me to Washington? Maybe he could have gotten the money to make his wife well…"

Andrew drew in a sharp breath at her words, even as he shook his head hard, "No. That is not what was supposed to happen or the Father would not have sent me to help you. Baby, it would not have been an honest way for him to get the money, if he even could have. Without the Father's will, you would have had no way to prove that you were an angel and if you had insisted, you would have wound up…" He didn't want to continue, remembering the one time the dear little angel had been committed to an institution for saying she was a heavenly being to a police officer.

Forcing himself to calm, Andrew tenderly wiped at the tears on her face, "Monica, you know this is not about money. This is about two people who have lost trust in each other and in humanity and all the money in the world can't recover those things for them."

Searching his eyes, she nodded her head, "A bit like us not so long ago…we lost trust in each other."

"Yes," he replied sadly, hating to remember that terrible time.

Laying her hand against his cheek, Monica continued, "But once we found each other again and were honest, we were stronger than ever, Andrew, and I know that nothing will ever tear us apart again. That's what Carrie and Jim need but I don't know how to make them trust each other again, Andrew." She sighed as her brow furrowed in thought, "Unless…unless their faith in humanity and God is restored first."

Andrew studied her face, barely able to keep up with how quickly her thoughts were changing, "What do you mean, angel?"

"I mean…maybe there is a way around the money issue…a way to not make it an issue," She frowned and moved to rub her eyes sleepily.

He chuckled softly at the image of what appeared to be a tired little girl who was trying to resist sleep, "I think someone needs to get back to bed so she can think clearly in the morning," Andrew stated decisively as he took her hand and led her back inside and to her room.

Pulling back the covers for her, he waited for her to crawl back into bed before he pulled them up snugly around her small form. Leaning down, he brushed his lips tenderly against hers, "Sleep well, my angel. I love you."

"I love you too," Monica whispered, watching as he turned to leave the room, "Andrew?"

Turning back around, he looked at her worriedly, "What is it, Monica?"

Her face flushed slightly and her dark eyes lowered shyly, "Will you stay? I sleep so much better when you're holding me."

A smile broke out over his face as without hesitation, he moved to the other side of the bed and waited for her to snuggle into his arms, "There is no where else I'd rather be, baby." He stated, kissing her forehead as he watched her eyes close in sleep. With a tender gaze, he watched her peaceful face for a few long moments, before closing his eyes.

"Andrew?"

His eyes opened once more to find the little angel gazing up at him, "Yes, angel?"

"Thank you for hearing my heart."

When Monica's eyes fluttered open the following morning, they immediately came to rest on Andrew's handsome, sleeping face. She was nestled protectively in his arms and for long contented minutes, the little angel simply drank in all of his features as he slept, wondering what she had done to deserve such an incredible blessing as his love.

Reaching up, she laid a soft hand against his strong jaw, "You make me feel so safe and so loved, Andrew," She whispered before moving her hand back to his chest so she could feel the rise and fall that came with his peaceful breathing.

Monica's thoughts returned to last night and her idea of restoring Jim and Carrie's faith in humanity, so they could perhaps find faith in each other once more and slowly an idea began to form in the little angel's mind. She knew it was a gift from the Father, yet she could scarcely contain her excitement as her dark eyes looked back up at Andrew hopefully and a moment later he was opening his eyes.

"I think my heart woke you up again," She grinned, obviously pleased to see him awake.

Unable to help but chuckle, Andrew pulled her tightly up against him, "Yes, but I'm very pleased to not see you looking upset as you did last night."

"Oh no, Andrew, I couldn't possibly be upset this morning because the Father has helped me think of a wonderful idea!" She squirmed out of his embrace to sit on her knees beside of him, too excited to sit still, "I know how to raise the money to help Carrie!"

Sitting up in bed to face her, Andrew looked at her curiously, "I'm all ears, Angel."

"The people at the shelter…I know they'd like to help! Perhaps we could have a huge yard sale, you know, where people bring in all their stuff they don't want anymore and we could sell it to other people who do want it…and maybe we could also have a stand where people could just give donations to help Carrie and her family…and perhaps the wee children could bake cookies to sell at the sale because the shoppers would surely get hungry…and that got me to thinking about what I could do and I thought that maybe I could knit things to sell, because as you recall, I know how."

The blonde angel raised his eyebrows, remembering the sweater she had tried to knit for Tess and how it had not come out exactly as planned.

Seeing his expression, Monica gave a tiny sigh, "Okay, well, nothing big, but maybe something small and easy like scarves."

Tenderly, Andrew reached out to stroke her cheek, "I think that might take more time then we have, baby."

Smiling wider, Monica looked over at the dresser in the corner of the room and as he followed her gaze, a large stack of hand knitted scarves appeared on the dresser.

"Monica? What-?"

"They aren't perfect, but during those long months of not being with you, I needed to do something with my hands in my free time…" Her dark eyes held his gaze and her smile wavered just a little bit with emotion, "Because my hands were unable to hug you."

Feeling emotion welling up in his chest, Andrew pulled her into his arms and held her tightly, "The scarves are beautiful, angel," He managed to say once he could speak.

"But this is so much better," Monica concluded as she held him just as tightly, listening to his heartbeat beneath her ear, "So, do you think…?"

Pulling away enough to look into her meek face, he answered the question before she could even ask it, "I think it is a perfect idea, baby," His eyes shone with pride as he watched her face light up with happiness.

Grabbing his hands in her own, she looked earnestly into his eyes, "Will you help?"

"For as long as the Father allows me to stay, beautiful angel," He whispered, before meeting her lips in a long, languid kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It took Monica less than a week to put her plans into action. The yard sale would happen on that Saturday afternoon, as the little angel managed to talk to the people from the church, and these, in a solidarity attitude, talked to some of their relatives and closest friends. Without letting them know about Carrie's true condition, Monica told them about the woman's financial situation and her need to see a doctor. It was enough to mobilize them to help the lady and her family. But during those days, the Irish angel avoided telling Carrie about it, fearing that the woman could refuse help. Her going to the doctor would mean letting Jim know about the cancer that was little by little consuming her blood cells.

It was only that morning that the little angel gathered all her courage to tell her assignment about the event that might save her life. They were in the laundry room, chatting about trivial matters when, after folding a pile of clothes, Monica looked at the woman with a serious expression on her face.

"Carrie... I know you're going through difficult times right now..."

She let out a long sigh and sat down on a nearby chair. "Yes... I thought that Jim would manage to find some work to do, but nothing came along so far, and I'm starting to believe that this is the worst moment of our life..."

"I... I know that fixing the money issue might take some time, but once you're healthy, it all becomes easier..." she said, watching as the woman's face went pale and sad.

"I... I guess you're right..."

"And I also know that at this very moment, you need to take care of your health in order to help your husband and to raise your children..."

Not wanting to talk about it, she stood up ready to leave the room, "But we cannot afford a medical treatment right now, Monica, it would mean taking away from the kids the little amount of food we get, and-"

"I know..." Monica quickly interrupted her, "... and that's why I thought about something else..."

Now she got the woman's full attention back to her, she took in a deep breath and finally spoke, "Andrew, Tess and I organized a yard sale this afternoon, there at the church. The children will also help by baking cookies, and... well... I will help too, as I knitted some scarves... All the money we can get from it is going to help you buy medicines you need and even to start a treatment, if this is necessary..."

"What are you telling me, Monica?" she couldn't believe the little angel's words.

"That there are many people who want to help you and your family... That... when I told them you were going through difficult times, they all wanted to help... I guess it brought them the spirit of solidarity that everybody thought had disappeared a long time ago..."

Confusion clouded over her face and for a moment the woman didn't know what to think or to say about the angel's attitude. "I... I don't think this is a good idea... I mean... what will Jim say about it? I should talk to him first, and-"

Monica placed her hand over Carrie's, gently interrupting her. "Carrie, you and Jim have three wee children who need your love and attention... Think about them... Do this for Jenny, Brian and Kevin, and I'm sure Jim will understand and support you..."

Carrie hesitated for a few seconds, but the thought of her three children crying over their mother and her being unable to take care of them caused a knot in the pit of her stomach. Maybe, with the help of others, she would be able to start a treatment... maybe, the diagnosis she had been given a few months ago was wrong, and she'd been suffering from malnutrition all this time.

"D-do you really think Jim won't mind?" she asked at last.

"How could he mind if this means helping you? How could he mind if this means seeing your children happy to have their mom healthy again?"

A smile appeared on the woman's face and she nodded her head, "Monica... sometimes I don't believe people like you exist... After all the terrible things I told you, and knowing that Andrew and Tess are your friends and-"

"Please, let's leave it in the past, Carrie. All that matters now is your future."

Encouraged by the angel's words, she stood up from the chair. "Please, take me to the church? Everybody is there right now, right?"

"Y-yes, it'll start in an hour, but are you sure you don't want to rest a little?" the angel was immediately worried about her assignment's condition. "It's been quite cold lately, and you shouldn't take risks going out in a weather like this, you might catch a cold, and-"

"Please? I have to thank all these people for what they're doing for me..."

Sighing deeply, and unable to say no, the little angel nodded in agreement. "Alright. But we're not staying too long, okay? You need to rest as much as you can, until you're healed."

X

When Monica and Carrie got at the church, the yard sale had just started and it was possible to see how much those people wanted to help. They brought in clothes, blankets, curtains, dishes, some old furniture such as chairs, tables and lamps, Christmas decorations, and all sorts of other things in good condition to be sold.

With the help of Andrew and Tess, they set up tables and awnings for shade and the huge sale was placed in the church yard. As they got there, tears of emotion stung Carrie's eyes to see how help could come from the most unexpected places, at the most unexpected hours. "I don't know what to say..."

"You don't have to, Carrie. Just know that God always finds a way to tell you how much He loves you." the Irish angel spoke, placing her hand over her shoulder.

And as they approached the tables, a pair of green eyes soon caught sight of the little angel who had just arrived. A heartbeat later, it was Monica who felt a loving presence standing just a few steps away from her. And the next thing they knew, Andrew had his arms wrapped around her small form, in a tight, warm embrace that lifted her off the ground a little.

"What you did was beautiful..." she whispered in his ear, unable to let go off his loving arms.

Smiling, Andrew kissed her shoulder. "I didn't do anything... I only did what you asked me to... And only someone with a beautiful soul and a loving heart could think of something like this..."

"Then I'll have to blame you again... If it wasn't you loving me, my heart wouldn't be so full of love... And then I wouldn't have managed to think about all of this..."

Andrew pulled away just a few inches, enough to look at her pretty face, and still smiling, he caressed her cheek, "That's not true... You're always doing wonderful things to people... And I'm blessed to be one of these people!"

Blushing, she lowered her eyes for a moment, and then raised them again, smiling at him in a way that would melt his heart. "I don't know about that... but I guess you have a wee bit of advantage in relation to the others!"

While the couple of angels talked, Tess and Carrie greeted each other and the woman thanked her for the organization of the event. They spoke for a while but the housewife couldn't miss the way the angels gazed at each other, unaware of their surroundings for a few seconds: it was pure love reflected in the spark of their eyes.

"Look at these two! Aren't they adorable?"

Tess followed the woman's eyes and then rolled her own eyes playfully at the image of her two angel babies together. "Well, yes, too adorable sometimes!"

Andrew held her face with both hands and lay soft kisses on her forehead and nose. Truth to be told, he felt like keeping the little angel in his arms and kissing her for as long as he could, but it was not time for that. He sighed with a bit of resignation, though not less happy, and brushed a tiny kiss on her lips before they parted, turning their attention back to the event they'd organized. Yet, the blond angel kept a firm hold on Monica's small hand.

X

The yard sale went on just fine and the idea worked so well that even before it was finished, they had enough money to pay for three months of medicines. Although Carrie was deeply moved with everybody's help, deep down inside she felt bad for not telling Monica, Andrew and Tess about the diagnosis she'd been given a few months earlier. As the housewife was feeling a bit tired, Monica took her to the sacristy, so she could rest sit down and rest for a while. Carrie spent some time alone, exactly considering telling the angels - her closest friends now, the truth about her illness, but a voice calling out her name interrupted her thoughts. It was her husband.

"Jim?"

"What's all this, Carrie?" he wanted to know, confusion had clouded over his face.

"Monica... she and her friends organized this yard sale to help me start a treatment... We'll have money for the medicines and all the other expenses, and-"

"I can't believe you're doing this to me..." the man interrupted her, visibly not happy to hear that.

A bit taken aback by her husband's reaction, Carrie bit her lower lip, afraid to go on talking. "This... this is to help us all, Jim... I know you cannot afford a treatment right now, and..."

"Exactly, I cannot afford, and you just went out telling everyone about it!"

With tear-filled eyes, she gave two steps closer to him, "You know what, Jim? For a moment I thought you'd changed... that you really cared about your family, but now... Now I see how wrong I was! You're the same selfish man I got married to all those years ago!"

Saying that, she rushed outside the small room, decided to stay away from that man. She expected him to understand and support the idea, she had thought they would go through that situation together and even trusted he had changed, but all these wrong impressions. Desperately searching for the exit, Carrie ended up bumping into Monica, who came along the corridor in the opposite direction, attracted by their loud voices.

"Carrie? Is... is there anything wrong?"

"I... I just want to go back home, Monica, that's all..." the woman replied, and before the little angel could say something else, Jim came along the same corridor.

"Carrie, I need to talk to you!"

"We don't have anything to talk about, Jim! Just let me go!" she replied, and ran away without looking behind.

The truck driver gave up going after her. Instead, he stared at the little angel standing before him with upset eyes. "Are you happy now, Monica? Is it what you're here for? To separate my wife and me?"

"I... I don't know what you're talking about..." she replied, the inevitable sensation of fear once again taking control of her heart and soul.

"Oh, you don't? So this is God's way to punish me for trying to kidnap one of His angels? I thought He didn't punish people, I thought He just wanted to love them, but I was wrong!"

Shaking her head in disagreement and permanent confusion, Monica spoke again, "J-Jim, I... What happened? Why are you so angry, we-"

"I cannot afford paying for expensive medicines and you and your friends found a way to _beg_ for money! You all found a way to humiliate me before my family and everybody else!"

"We just want to help!" she replied, with her heart pounding loudly in her chest.

"I didn't ask for help... I didn't ask for your money!"

Jim turned his back on her and exited the church building, following the same path Carrie had done a minute before. Guilt washed over Monica's soul, and thinking that she had made a terrible mistake, the little angel was going after him, when a gentle hand over her shoulder stopped her. "Angel, wait..."

She turned around to face Andrew, and in her eyes it was possible to see the first tears of despair. "Andrew... I... I didn't want this to happen! It's not what it was supposed to be! They had to be together and not fighting! I have to go to them, I need to fix things before it is too late, please-"

Now placing his other hand on her cheek, the blond angel spoke again. "You did what you had to do, baby. Now it's up to them. Carrie and Jim need to have that conversation. Time is running out for her."

With tears now freely rolling down her face, she looked deep inside his green pools, aware that what he was saying was true. Still, she shook her head, "I didn't mean to make them argue... I didn't mean to make this man feel humiliated before his family..."

With his heart aching, both with love and sadness, Andrew gently pulled her to a warm, loving embrace, and felt twice sorry as she grabbed his tee-shirt and buried her face in his chest, sobbing miserably. "I know that. Carrie knows that. And most importantly, God knows that too, Angel. In fact, the only person who cannot see the truth here is the man who's just walked out of the church." He kissed the top of her head repeatedly before going on talking, "But now that you managed to reach Carrie's heart, now that you made her build up the courage to face her illness, it is Carrie herself who will make Jim see the truth."

The little angel held him a bit tighter, listening to his constant heartbeats. They spend a long minute in silence, until Monica's tears subsided a little, and she spoke again. "Thank you..."

"I told you that you don't have to thank me for anything, angel..."

"I do..." she insisted, her crying voice filling the deserted corridor, "I love you so much that... sometimes... I come to the conclusion that... that there's no 'me' without you..." Her words and the genuine love that came along with them only made his heart clench. Andrew loved her so deeply and so intensely that he too realized at that very moment that his soul existed due to God's will. But his heart only beat because the angel Monica was there with him.

X

Jim easily reached his wife, and with just some quick steps, he managed to hold her arm and make her stop walking. "Carrie, you had no right to hide this from me!"

"You know what? You're right, Jim, there are many things I should have told you!" She replied, with anger written in her face.

"What are you talking about? What has this Monica... what has she told you to do?"

"Monica and her friends, and all these people who came here today are the ones who really care about me... It's for them and for my children that I'm gonna take the money from the yard sales and start my treatment! And you know why? Because you cannot afford it, it's way expensive!"

"So this is some kind of revenge? You're gonna humiliate me in revenge for a mistake I made ten years ago?"

She shook her head, tears falling freely from her eyes even though she continued to stare firmly at him, "No... It has nothing to do with you... It has to do with me... And with the cancer I've been diagnosed with some months ago..."

Carrie's last words came as a shock for him. For a moment, Jim thought he had misunderstood what she had just said. "What... what are you telling me, Carrie?" he spoke, his voice was almost a whisper.

"Exactly what you heard... I suffer from leukemia. It took me some time to accept this - I thought it was probably a mistake, that the doctor was exaggerating, and that it was nothing but a terrible flu, maybe pneumonia, but now... Now Monica made me see the truth! When she talked about my children; when she made me see I have to live for them... then I realized I had a lot to fight for..." she spoke, watching as the expression on her husband's face changed completely, "And I'm ready for this, Jim. I'm ready to face this illness... with or without your support."

Jim stared at his wife, trying to grasp the concept that she had cancer. He knew she hadn't been well for some time, but lack of insurance and selfish pride had kept him from doing anything about it and all the while Carrie's body had continued to be invaded by this deadly disease. He had never felt more wrong in his life.

"Carrie…" He whispered, but she quickly cut him off, anger still visible in her eyes.

"No. I don't want your pity, Jim. You knew something was wrong, but only now that you know it's cancer, you want to act like you care. You didn't care before. You didn't want to see or admit that I was sick, but denying it doesn't make it go away!" Carrie was trembling and she blinked back tears of anger and hurt, "For months I have carried this secret on my own, because I felt that anything different would have been an inconvenience to you. I had accepted the fact that I would die, that was until Monica made me see things differently."

"You should have told me," Jim insisted, still completely overwhelmed by both his wife's diagnosis and her fury directed at him, "I didn't know, Carrie! Had I known, I would have done things differently!"

"You knew I was sick and you did nothing," She snapped, before closing her eyes briefly, suddenly feeling very tired, "I don't want to talk to you now. I'm going home."

He watched miserably as Carrie slowly walked away from him, wanting to go after her, but knowing that right now there was nothing more he could say.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Monica walked around the yard of the church, helping the volunteers pack up the remnants of the sale. Her heart was still incredibly heavy, for even though they had raised a good sum of money to help Carrie with medical bills, the couple had left here fighting. The whole purpose of this fundraising was to make them start to have faith in each other and now that goal seemed further away than ever before.

The little angel looked around for Andrew and spotted him helping the other men to carry the tables back into the church basement and she sighed. His presence beside her was such a great comfort, but right now there was work to be done.

Monica resumed packing up a few unsold items until she felt a firm grasp on her arm. Gasping, she was jerked around to face Jim's angry eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me Carrie had cancer?" The man demanded, his eyes glaring down at her.

Monica swallowed back her fear as she struggled to remain calm, "It wasn't in my place to tell you, Jim and she didn't tell me until today!"

"But you're an angel so you can't tell me you didn't know!"

She winced at his anger as she tensed her body to keep from trembling; she didn't want to show him that he frightened her, "I only knew because Andrew told me and I was working on getting Carrie to tell you and if you just hadn't gotten so angry today, maybe she wouldn't have told you like she did!"

"So this is my fault?" The man snapped, his grip tightening on her arm, "I thought angels were supposed to be helping people, but all you've done is make things an even bigger mess!"

"No, you're wrong," The little angel insisted, "Even though you told Andrew that you were going to try to do better by your family, you haven't done that. You've never turned to God for help-."

"Why would I do that when his angels are such a disaster?"

"Let go of her."

Andrew's strong voice and his firm hand on Jim's arm caused them both to look at the blonde angel of death. Relief was written on Monica's face; annoyance on Jim's. But what the little angel couldn't miss was the fury in Andrew's steely green eyes as they fixed on Jim's face. Jim immediately released his grip on Monica's arm and the young angel felt Andrew's arm circle her waist as he pulled her protectively to his side.

Andrew needed to take a moment to swallow down his anger. He had felt Monica's fear from where he had been in the basement of the church and had taken the steps two at a time to get back out to the yard to her. His first reaction to seeing the human gripping his angel's arm had been to punch the man squarely in the jaw. Being an angel though, he knew that was a line he should not cross, though unfortunately, it didn't make his desire any lesser.

"I wasn't doing nothin'." Jim growled, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans and lowering his eyes, finding it difficult to face the angel's furious gaze.

"Maybe not, but you have no right to touch her," Andrew's voice still held a bitter edge to it and he could still feel the rapid beating of Monica's heart.

"Well, then keep her from interfering in my life, Andrew, okay? Ever since she first crossed my path she has caused me nothin' but trouble."

Though he could now feel the grief flowing from Monica's soul, Andrew didn't have time to respond before the little angel slipped out of his embrace with a whispered, "Excuse me" and a half-hearted smile. Andrew's heart plummeted, as he watched Monica quickly walk away, her feelings deeply hurt, her small shoulders drooping in sadness and defeat and the urge to punch this man in the mouth was again resurfacing.

"No," Andrew stated firmly, his anger barely restrained, "She has not caused you trouble, Jim, because your own stubborn pride has been taking care of that all by itself. Monica has been assigned to your wife by the Creator of the universe and she has been helping Carrie in more ways than you can see. Carrie now has the strength to face her cancer instead of sitting quietly at home, waiting to die. She now knows she has the finances to see a doctor, where before she knew that telling you she needed to see one would have placed you in financial stress." The angel's hands clenched and unclenched in an effort to control his temper, "It seems to me that everyone around you is afraid of upsetting you, but yet you don't seem to care whose feelings you stomp all over. But this isn't about you, Jim, and it isn't about your pride. It's about your wife and whether or not her cancer can be cured!"

"I'm not arguing that, Andrew! I'm angry because Monica never bothered to tell me Carrie had cancer in the first place!"

"It wasn't her job to tell you!" Andrew snapped back at him, "She's an angel, Jim, not an old family friend! If she weren't here, you still wouldn't have known because nothing would have changed for Carrie and she would still be harboring her secret; a secret that would eventually kill her! Then you would have had to face up to the fact that no one else is to blame!" He forced himself to lower his voice as he continued, "You frightened and hurt Monica the very first time you met her, but regardless of all that, she has come here at God's bidding and tried to help you and your family. So in no way has she deserved the way you've treated her, as because of Monica, you now have a starting place with your wife."

"Excuse me?"

Both man and angel turned to face an elderly, but distinguished gentleman who had approached them, "My name is Dr. Fogarty and I'm trying to speak to someone in charge; of either this event or who may know the family in question."

"Andrew," The angel extended his hand for the doctor to shake. Though his heart was aching to find Monica, the whispers to his heart were telling him to stay put for a little bit longer, "This is Jim, Carrie's husband."

"Perfect!" Dr. Fogarty smiled as he shook Jim's hand as well, "I spoke to a young lady earlier, with a beautiful Irish accent who told me all about your wife, Jim. I read about this event in the paper and it was just amazing how a community has come together to help one of their own."

Jim managed a weak smile, but remained silent, trying to gauge where this man was coming from.

"I want to take that caring just one step further, if you'll allow me," The doctor continued, "I work for the largest cancer center in the city and I would like to offer your wife a full assessment and treatment at no cost to your family."

Jim blinked, hardly able to believe what he was hearing. Carrie's treatment, if she could indeed be treated, could cost hundreds of thousands of dollars and this man was offering it all… for nothing, "I…I don't know what to say…"

Dr. Fogarty handed Jim a card from his pocket, "Call my office tomorrow morning and just give your name. The receptionist will get Carrie set up with an appointment immediately. I look forward to getting to know you both and to helping your wife."

Jim remained speechless as the doctor walked away, the card still in his fingers. Carrie had a chance now and because of that, they, as a couple, had a chance as well.

"Your chance is possible because of Monica," Andrew stated, as if reading the man's thoughts, "Please, don't forget it again."

X

As soon as the angel of death departed from Jim, all he wanted to do was find Monica, but thankfully, he had an idea of where to start. Two days ago, the two angels had discovered a little stream down the hill from the church and Monica had been enchanted by the simple peace of the trickling water and the large rocks that they had perched on as they had planned today's event.

"I'm coming, Angel," Andrew murmured as he broke into a jog, heading down the hill to the little trail that would lead to the stream. Monica had been so full of excitement and hope the last time they had been there and he despised the fact that in a few hateful words, Jim had shattered everything she had done.

The little angel finally came into view and Andrew slowed down his pace. He could just see her up ahead; her face buried in her hands and though he couldn't hear her, he could just make out the trembling of her shoulders. She had always been such a dear, sensitive little soul and it angered Andrew that humans could be so cruel as to hurt one who only wanted happiness for everyone she met.

As he drew closer, he watched as Monica raised her head, having sensed his presence. Her reddened eyes and tear stained cheeks caused his heart to ache as she slid off the rock and like a lost child seeking comfort; she closed the distance between them.

"Andrew…oh Andrew…" She murmured on a sob as she felt strong arms draw her close.

"I'm here, Angel," He replied softly, cradling her close to his body and allowing her to weep softly for a moment, until he could bear it no longer. Pulling away, he cupped her face in his hands, "Listen to me. He's wrong. You have done nothing wrong, Angel; nothing at all. You have helped both he and Carrie and Jim will not be able to deny that much longer."

"I was only trying to help, Andrew…" Monica sobbed, her tears drifting down into his fingers, "I didn't mean to make more problems…I promise I didn't…"

"Baby, you're not hearing me," Andrew lowered his voice further, which forced her to calm somewhat in order to listen to his words, "You didn't make any problems for anyone and Jim was reacting to just finding out his wife has cancer. It was never your place to tell him, Angel and you know that. You did everything right, Monica and don't forget that the Father led you to do the things you did; the things you were supposed to do. In fact, you spoke with a man today about Carrie and as it turns out, he is a doctor who offered Jim an all expenses paid assessment and treatment for Carrie. Jim knows that it was you who led the doctor to him, so he can't deny what you've done to help him much longer."

"I don't want him to acknowledge that I've helped him, Andrew," The little angel whispered sadly, "I just want him to stop being so angry with me all the time. I don't understand it…I don't.."

"Shh. Baby, it's himself he's angry with, but he isn't yet willing to admit that, because it's so much easier for him to take that anger out on you. It's wrong; it's more wrong than anything else in this world, I think, but that's what he's doing. Don't let an angry man break your heart, angel, because your heart belongs with mine and I want it all in one piece."

Andrew watched tears pool in her eyes, as he tucked a loose wisp of hair behind her ear, kissed her forehead and then pulled her into his arms once more.

Monica held him tightly, feeling all his love for her, emulating from his heart, "I love you so much," She whispered fiercely, "So much it hurts sometimes."

"I understand completely, baby," He replied softly, "Because my heart hurt with its love for you when it felt the pain coming from your heart. I love you completely; Monica and I never want you to forget that."

"I won't. Not ever."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Carrie was relieved when she arrived home and realized her children hadn't returned from the church. Jenny had offered to help Tess tidy up things once the yard sale was over, and her two younger brothers would come back with her. It was better this way. Now, the woman wouldn't be able to hide her tears or the deep fear that had settled in her heart. She sat down at the edge of the bed and cried openly for long, painful minutes.

"Oh, God... I so want to face this... I want to fight this disease, to fight for my life... My children need me by their side... they're still so young... And I want to live... I want to see them grow... There's so much I still want to do... but..." a sob interrupted her prayers, "... but what if I fail? What if it's too late for me now?"

"Carrie..."

She turned around and saw Jim standing by the bedroom door. In his eyes, a mix of opposite emotions: sadness and fear of losing her, and deep love for the woman who he'd chosen to be his wife so many years ago.

"Please, Jim... I... I can't... not now..."

"I'm not here to argue..." he walked over up to her and knelt on the floor, "I'm here to ask for your forgiveness..." Jim took her hands in his own much bigger ones, rough due to his work. "And I'm not asking you to forgive me for today. I'm apologizing for all those years. For all the mistakes I made... For all the times that I hurt you, baby..."

"Oh, Jim..." two long tears fell from her eyes as she whispered his name.

"You shared a life with me, you gave me three beautiful children and your love... But... It's very true when they say you don't know what you got until you lose it..." With tears in his own eyes, and a voice filled with emotion, he kept on talking, " Life has made me a rude and selfish man... You're the only good thing I have... maybe a blessing from God so that I could keep my human part... You're my reference, Carrie."

"Things were never easy for both of us, weren't they?"

"No, they weren't. And I feel like I'm the greatest responsible for this... If I could turn back time, things would've been so different..."

Through her tears, Carrie looked at their entwined hands and sighed. "We cannot change the past... They also say that good things can come out of something terrible... I'll try to hold on to that... You should do the same, Jim."

"I will. To tell you the truth, I guess good things started to happen already..." he searched inside his pocket and showed her a card.

"What's this? Who's Dr. Fogarty?" she wanted to know, a bit confused.

"He heard about the yard sale, and was impressed at how the community got together to help you. Then he decided to come along and see it for himself, and that's when he spoke to Monica. She told him about you and your disease..." he managed a feeble and bittersweet smile, feeling terribly guilty about the way he treated the little Irish angel. "Dr Fogarty works for the largest cancer center in the city and wants to offer you a full assessment and treatment. And at no cost at all, Carrie."

The look in Carrie's eyes was the one of someone who had just witnessed a miracle. Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks as she spoke again. "A free treatment?"

"Yes... He wants to see you as soon as possible and asked me to call his office tomorrow."

"Oh, God..." as she cried, Jim held her in his arms.

"We'll fight this together, Carrie. I'll be by your side and make things right for you..."

Invisible to the human eye, both Monica and Andrew watched the scene. The blond angel wrapped his arm around her shoulder as a silent tear rolled down her face. Moved with emotion, she looked up at him and saw in his warm smile the comfort and reassurance that would always speak volumes to her heart. Quietly, she held him tightly, lifting a prayer for Carrie and also for Jim, while Andrew kissed the top of her head.

X

A few weeks later...

Monica and Carrie climbed down the hospital steps after a battery of exams. The last ones were taken that afternoon and in ten days they would know if Carrie's leukemia was treatable or if she would need a bone marrow transplant. Her family prayed for the first option. Finding a donor might take too long, and she was getting weak and tired. Monica and Tess had been constantly by her side, sparing her from the housework and giving her an opportunity to spend more time with her children. Jim, for himself, proved to be a devoted husband and father, doing his best to support his wife and give her all the reassurance she needed, even though, deep inside, he was terrified at the results.

That afternoon, Jim stayed at home with little Kevin, who got a slight cold, and Monica offered to go to the hospital with her. As they climbed down the steps, the little angel saw a pair of green eyes watching her every movement. Andrew had parked the Cadillac in front of the building and had been waiting for them for a few minutes. As his beloved angel's eyes met his, a smile appeared on both faces, and their immediate connection was not left unnoticed by Carrie.

"Oh, here he is! Your eternal valentine arrived!" the woman spoke, holding on Monica's arm for support.

Slightly blushed, but with an extra sparkle in her sweet brown eyes, she nodded her head. "He must have had some hours off..."

"Well, judging by the way he looks at you, I guess he must take even the seconds off to come and see you!"

Amused, Monica giggled at her words and at the truth in them. For many times since their relationship had become more than friendship, Andrew would take every opportunity to appear by her side, even if it was for just a couple of minutes - enough time for him to say how much he loved her and kiss her one more time. And even during the times they were apart, their connection remained strong, and they could feel each other's love right in their hearts.

Once they were closer, Andrew bent his head and pecked her lips softly, and greeted them both with a warm smile, "Angel, Carrie..."

"I didn't know you were coming..." she said, her eyes shining with happiness at seeing her beloved angel.

"Well, I knew Jim was taking care of Kevin and I offered to come here and escort you two ladies back home!" he said, with an extra wink at Monica, who blushed even more, becoming more and more adorable to him.

Laughing weakly, the woman shook her head, looking at them with admiration. "You know something? You two are possibly the cutest couple I've ever seen in my life! I'd say, Andrew, that you've been blessed with a wonderful and warm hearted lady, but then... Monica, you've certainly noticed the way this gentleman here looks at you: it's as if he was saying that he loves you every minute!"

They laughed at her words, and the Irish angel nodded her head, "I guess you couldn't have said it better, Carrie. Andrew is always telling me the most beautiful things..."

"And I agree with you too, Carrie. I've been blessed with a true angel. I'll spend the rest of my existence thanking God for this blessing."

The blond angel drove them back to Carrie's house, where Jim was already waiting for them. Once they returned to their car and left, Monica looked at her beloved friend with a curious face, "You told Carrie that we needed to go, but... Where are we going?"

He didn't answer to her question. Instead, the Irish angel saw a mischievous smile upon his handsome face.

X

"... I cannot believe you remembered this too!" Monica exclaimed, as she saw Andrew coming back from the car - parked just a few steps away from them, carrying a small thermos.

They were in a beautiful green field, not far from the city, and Andrew had brought in a white towel for her to sit, and another one where they put some food. They had settled under the shadow of a huge tree and she had abandoned her sandals at the moment they arrived there. Flowers, birds singing and the sun shining through the blue sky, occasionally covered by some white cotton clouds, made it the perfect scenario for a picnic. But for Andrew, Monica's flowered dress and the lilac cardigan she was wearing over it, along with her flying auburn hair and meek face, made her the most beautiful spot to look at.

"How could I bring you to a surprise picnic and forget about this detail, huh?" he said, taking a place right next to her.

"That's why I always say it's wonderful to have friends who know exactly what we like..." she reached out to take the bottle from his hands but he moved it away from her, once again with the mischievous expression on his face.

"... but Tess is not here!" she said, somewhat indignantly, yet, quite amused.

His face went serious for a few moments. "Hum... let's see... I managed to hide this from Tess, bring you for a surprise picnic, and I'm drinking mocha even though I prefer chocolate... I think I should receive something in return..."

"Andrew!" the way she pronounced his name - like no one else did, and the hint of annoyance, shock and amusement in her voice caused him to chuckle. "This is not funny!"

Chuckling even more, he shook his head, "I'm sorry, Angel, but you look amazingly cute right now!"

As she crossed her arms in front of her chest and narrowed her eyes, he stopped the teasing and placed the thermos in her hands. "Here is your mocha, Angel!" the blond angel said, still amused, and kissed her cheek.

Monica gladly accepted the bottle and searched for her mug, "Thank you, mister angel of death."

Andrew watched as she poured some coffee just for her and took a sip. "Seems you're forgetting something... or someone..." he spoke, with his eyebrows raised.

"No, I'm not!" she placed the half empty mug on the towel and then gently lay both hands against his face, pulling him closer so that she could kiss his lips as softly as a breeze.

It took Andrew just a split second to adjust to that loving caress. He wrapped his arm around her waist and cupped her cheek, never breaking their kiss for the following minute.

"... I didn't know mocha could taste so good..." he said afterwards, placing tiny kisses on her lips as she smiled.

"See? I finally managed to convince you!"

The two heavenly beings spent the rest of the afternoon lying in each other's arms, watching the clouds passing by in the sky and feeling the gentle wind disarraying a few strands of their hair. If in the beginning Monica was talkative and really moved with the surprise he'd planned for her, little by little, she started to fall silent. Even though he could feel how much peace emanated from her heart due to her being in his arms, Andrew knew what else was worrying his beloved angel girl.

"The most difficult part of your assignment was to make Carrie recover her faith and strength to fight against cancer. Now you should leave the rest in God's hands, Angel..." he said, caressing her hair and kissing the top of her head.

"I know... But I wish there was more I could do..."

"You can pray. There's great power in prayer, baby, you said so yourself. Don't forget Who is watching over Carrie all the time."

"I know that too..." she sighed deeply, and then turned her head to look at him. "... but I'm happy you're always here to remind me..."

Smiling, he touched the tip of her nose with his fingertip, "I'm always here for you, my pretty angel girl."

She moved a little, so that she could reach his face, "I love you... have I said that recently?"

"Well, actually, I was kind of missing these words in the last... one minute..."

With a warm smile, she inched closer and kissed his lips once again, her heart bursting with happiness when he tightened his embrace around her and returned her soft caress with the same love and tenderness.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 & Epilogue

Surprisingly, Monica was not told that her assignment was over in the days that followed and the angel suspected that God was allowing her to find out about Carrie's test results, which were due to be back that very afternoon. Regretfully, Andrew had been given an assignment that morning and with a kiss and a promise that he would be back as soon as he could be, he'd vanished.

Now, the little angel sat in the waiting room at the hospital with Jenny while Jim and Carrie were back in the doctor's office getting the results. Though the tension between her and Jim was calmer, they still said very little to each other, but Monica suspected that was far better then the man snapping at her all the time.

She cast a glance over to Jenny. The teenager was sitting up straight and still and Monica could clearly see the worry on her face. Thankfully, Tess was sitting with the two young boys back at the house as Jenny had been certain that she would "lose her mind" sitting at home and waiting to hear her mother's test results.

"It shouldn't be much longer," The angel whispered gently as she laid her hand on Jenny's arm.

"I know. I just hate the waiting." The girl sighed, managing a tiny smile, "I just want to know that she'll be all right."

"No matter what happens, Jenny, she'll be all right. God will make certain of that."

"I know, it's just that…I want her around, Monica. I'm the only girl and there are just things that I need her for...that I want her to be around for. I mean, can you imagine me telling Kevin when a boy asks me out on a date?" She let out a short laugh, but it sounded hollow to her own ears.

The angel's heart ached in sympathy. Monica knew that if the worst happened, Jenny would be all right; the girl was a tower of strength. But it would still be so hard as so many of the home burdens would end up falling on the teenager's shoulders.

Before she could think of something to say in response, Jennifer was on her feet, seeing her father walking down the hall toward them and the girl met him before he could reach her.

"Dad, what happened? Is she going to be okay?"

Jim ran a tired hand through his hair, barely glancing at Monica, though he could tell the angel was listening, "She needs a bone marrow transplant, Jenny. I'm going right now to be tested. If I'm a match, the transplant will happen as soon as possible."

"They can test me-."

"Jen, no. If I'm not a match then we'll talk about it," He almost couldn't bear the thought of Jenny having to go through the transplant procedure. One of his girls in trouble was enough, "Hang tight. I'll be back."

Monica watched as Jim followed one of the two nurses down the hall as the other nurse, gave Jenny a reassuring pat on the shoulder. Standing up, Monica approached the pair, "Excuse me. Can you have me tested as well to see if I might be a match for Carrie?"

Though God was not telling her to do it, Monica had to find out. If Jim wasn't a match, then maybe God would see it fit for her to be able to give Carrie a new lease on life.

"Why yes, of course," The nurse looked surprised, knowing that the little Irish beauty was not related to the family, "Come with me and we'll get you tested right away."

Twenty minutes later, Monica waited in a small exam room for the nurse to return to do the test. Fact was, the angel had no idea what the test entailed and she bit her lower lip in her anxiety. She had been asked to slip into a hospital gown and now she waited nervously to find out exactly what she had signed herself up for.

A small knock at the door sounded before it opened, and Monica eyes widened with relief, "Andrew!"

"Angel, Jenny told me you were being tested," He pulled her into his arms to hug her tightly, "Have they done it yet?"

She gave her head a little shake against his chest, "No, not yet." Squeezing her eyes shut, she swallowed hard and then whispered, "Will it hurt when they take marrow from my bone, Andrew? Will it hurt very much?"

Hearing the deep rooted fear in her voice, Andrew pulled away but kept his hands on her shoulders, "Angel, no. Sweetie, it's a blood test is all. Nothing more than a tiny needle to draw some blood."

He watched the relief that washed over her pale face and his heart constricted with love for her. She'd had no idea what she had volunteered to do, but had simply done it selflessly to help her assignment.

"Really? I thought I heard Carrie talking about a big needle and that they had to draw marrow from the donor's back?"

"Only if you would be the donor, Angel," He assured her, running his hands tenderly over her hair, "The blood test will tell them if you are a possible donor."

"Oh," She smiled fleetingly, but then looked worried once more, "If I am and they have to take my marrow….will you be with me when they do?"

His green eyes filled with tremendous love and fierce protection, "Absolutely, baby."

Though still a little frightened should she be the donor, Monica smiled, relief written on her face, "I love you so much."

Andrew's hands moved to frame her face, "My beautiful angel, you have no idea just how much I love you back."

Hours later, they all waited together in the large waiting room. Carrie had grown so weak, that Dr. Fogarty had admitted her to the hospital, where she was now sleeping.

"How much longer?" Jenny murmured as she sat next to her father on one of the sofas, "How long can it possible take to test two people's blood?"

Jim's eyes widened slightly as he looked at his oldest child, "Two people? Jen, I thought I told you-."

"Not me, dad," the girl's eyes glanced across the room where Monica sat with Andrew, the blonde angel's arm ever-protectively wrapped around Monica's shoulders, "Monica was tested too. She asked them to do it."

Jim's shocked expression settled on the Irish angel that he had held captive not so long ago and it saddened him that when Monica sensed his gaze, she immediately lowered her eyes. Andrew had been right; the angel that he had hurt had been trying so hard to help his family and he had been anything but grateful.

"Excuse me, Jen," He gave his daughter's leg a squeeze before standing up and making his way across the room to the angels.

Seeing Jim approaching, Monica immediately shrank back into Andrew's embrace, certain that the man would now be angry that she had been tested. He would accuse her of meddling instead of simply trying to help.

Andrew tightened his hold on her, almost certain she would find a reason to flee if he didn't. His protective instincts were in high gear, but a gentle whisper to his heart told him that they weren't needed…this time.

"Hey, Monica…Andrew…" Jim shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans and shifted his weight uncomfortably, "Jenny just told me what you did, Monica; getting tested and all and I wanted to thank you."

The little angel's dark eyes widened, "T-thank me?" She stammered, certain she had not heard him correctly.

The man lowered his eyes, hating the uncertainty he had caused her to feel, "Yeah. Listen, Monica, I know I've been a real jerk to you…from the moment we met actually. Kidnapping you was wrong enough. Not appreciating the fact that you were still willing to help my wife is unacceptable."

"I just wanted to help," Monica stated softly.

"I know that now. Everything just felt so hopeless in my marriage and then you turned up and were trying to help Carrie and all I could think about was how badly I'd treated you. But instead of apologizing, I instead just kept lashing out at you. Now, you may be the one to save my wife's life, but I want you to know that no matter what happens, that I'm thankful you were willing to put up with me. I know it wasn't easy."

A tiny smile flitted across the angel's face as she felt Andrew squeeze her hand reassuringly, "It's all right, Jim. I pray every day for you and for Carrie."

"Funny thing," The man remarked, meeting her eyes, "I've been praying for us too and if nothing else, it has been helping me."

"Excuse me?" All eyes turned to the nurse who had just returned and Andrew was sure at that moment they were all praying for the same thing. A donor.

"Jim, you're a match. I need for you to come with me so the doctor can meet with you to go over everything. They want to do the procedure in the next day or so."

Epilogue

Ever since she was admitted to the hospital, Carrie used to spend most of the time sleeping. Her increasing weakness would only be beaten by the joy to see her two little boys and her daughter. The few hours the woman was awake were dedicated to them, and to her husband. For the first time in years, she could see in his eyes the old Jim to whom she got married and promised to dedicate her life.

The visiting hours were over for that Sunday and, after receiving kisses and hugs from her beloved ones, the housewife rested her head over her pillow and closed her eyes. She was tired. Very tired. And doubting she could ever overcome that disease. Maybe it was too late for her now. Maybe the damages to her organism were so much that a transplant wouldn't fix them anymore.

"When we met, I thought: whatever the problem with this lady is, I'm glad to see that God has blessed her with a beautiful family."

The sudden voice inside the hospital bedroom caused the woman to open her eyes. She knew who it was even before that, though. The only thing strange was that she hadn't heard anybody coming through the door, and the visit hours were already over. "Monica? I... I didn't hear you enter..."

With a warm smile upon her face, the Irish angel walked up to the bed and sat down at its edge. She wasn't wearing the casual clothes she would always wear. Now, a white dress that perfectly matched the curves of her small body made a contrast with the reddish brown hair that cascaded over her shoulders. Amazingly, Carrie felt that her anguish and fear diminished at the moment she lay her eyes on that kind young lady, who had helped her on the most difficult moment of her life.

Monica gently held her hand and squeezed it. "But I could hear your thoughts, Carrie."

The woman smiled weakly, "Sometimes I think you can really listen to what people think... You're so young and yet you seem to have the wisdom proper of those who have lived long..."

The Irish angel returned her smile, "I'm not as young as you think. But I'm happy I've lived long enough to be here today, before you, and deliver this message to you..."

Carrie blinked at the soft glow that surrounded Monica, and for a moment she wondered if that conversation was real. "Monica... I... I think the medication is playing tricks on my eyes..."

"This is not a trick, Carrie. What you see is real; I'm real. And so is God."

"God... You were right when you said God gave me a wonderful family... Even if I don't live enough to see my children grow, I'm sure they'll become wonderful people... Jim will take care of them. For the first time in my life I trust he'll be a good father."

"You both will be good parents to Jenny, Kevin and Brian. They will grow up happy and will give you beautiful grandchildren..."

"You're always so optimist... You never ever give up, Andrew told me that once."

Monica's smile grew wider and she held her assignment's hand in both of hers. "This is not optimism... This, Carrie, is the message I have for you. The message sent by God Himself..."

As her glow turned more intense, the expression on the woman's face became a confused and surprised one. "W-what's happening?"

"I'm an angel..."

"An angel?" she whispered, amazed with the image before her eyes.

"Yes. And so are Andrew and Tess."

Tears filled her eyes as she felt the sudden change in her organism: the pain and exhaustion had ceased for a few moments, allowing her to sense the peaceful atmosphere that involved the bedroom. "... things... were never so clear as they are now... Your coming into my life and everything that's happened later... the way you three helped us despite all my anger..." She gulped as a sudden thought crossed her mind. "Oh, my... Does Jim know that you're..."

"Yes... Our paths crossed a while ago, and he did something very, very wrong... At the moment I didn't fully understand why he was doing that to me, but when God gave me this assignment, everything became clear."

"H-he did something to you? Jim?"

"Yes. But I forgave him. To be fully honest with you, I had done something wrong too..." a hint of sadness crossed her brown eyes for a moment, at the memory of her turning her back on Andrew when he admitted his feelings for her, one night before Jim made her captive in his truck.

"Oh, my God... I'm terribly sorry! What did he do to you, Monica? Did he hit you? Did he hurt you, I-" The woman's disappointment at thinking that her husband had done something to harm that kind and gentle soul was visible in her eyes.

"Oh, no..." Monica quickly replied. "One day, he'll tell you this story, Carrie. And you will understand that his reasons, even though they were wrong, were typical of a desperate father and husband. But all that should be in the past, once he redeemed before God. You made him change. Your courage to face this illness, to fight for your life made him a better man."

"I wouldn't have this courage or recovered my faith in the human being if it wasn't for you, Monica..."

"You had this strength inside you, Carrie. I just helped you realize it..."

Carrie swallowed hard, afraid to make the next question. "Y-you said that... Jim and I are going to see our grandchildren?"

With a smile back on her face, the angel nodded her head. "That's why I'm here. God sent us to you so that we could help you recover your faith... Without your faith, the transplant that will save your life wouldn't happen."

"Save my life? So... I'll... I'll live?"

"Oh, yes, Carrie. A long and happy life, filled with the Father's blessings!" she happily announced.

Carrie conjoined her hands and closed her eyes for a moment, tears falling freely from her eyes. "Oh, my God... Thank You! Thank You, so much!"

"He wants you to know that He loves you very, very much, Carrie. And He wants you to never lose your faith again... In Him and in His children."

"I promise I won't! I promise!" she said, and then reached out to hold Monica, "Thank you too, Monica... I'm so grateful God sent me an angel, and even more grateful that this angel is you!"

X

A few weeks later...

"... welcome back, Mrs Parker..."

Dr Fogarty's voice was the first sound Carrie heard after the transplant. Slowly, she opened her eyes and saw him standing by the hospital bed, in the surgery center. He was still wearing a mask, but it was possible to read in his eyes the smile behind it. "The transplant is over now, and I have to inform you it was a success!"

The woman's eyes were immediately filled with tears at hearing the good news, evidencing her great emotion.

In the same hospital bedroom, but invisible to the human eye, Monica, Andrew and Tess watched as the doctor kept on talking to the woman. With his hand permanently wrapped around Monica's shoulder, Andrew looked down at her and smiled, not missing the tears forming in the corner of her beautiful brown pools.

"She'll be just fine, angel." he said, kissing the top of her head as she leaned over him, returning his warm embrace.

"Yes, she will! I can see a long and happy life for this lady and her family!" Tess added, with an expression of pure satisfaction at seeing one more assignment fulfilled with success by her charge and dearest friend.

"I'm so happy..." the Irish angel finally spoke, with emotion in her voice. Andrew and Tess exchanged a secret glance, both smiling and proud of their beloved angel girl.

"Oh, we can tell you are, baby! Though I always knew you'd do it!" the supervisor spoke, with all the certainty in the world.

Chuckling, Andrew nodded his head and caressed Monica's cheek, "Tess is right, angel. We always had a lot of faith in you!"

The Irish angel pulled away from his embrace just enough to look at them, and now a shy and grateful smile emerged from her weeping face. "I wouldn't have done it if it wasn't for you... For the courage and support you two gave me... For your wisdom, Tess... And for your love, Andrew..."

The smile on Tess' face grew wider, "Oh, baby, you're more than welcome!" she replied, visibly proud.

The angel of death also smiled. "Tess is right, baby. We only return all the love and affection you've always given us. You're our most precious blessing!"

"So are you to me..." Shedding new tears, Monica raised her head and grinned at him. And Andrew didn't think twice before bending his head and pressing his lips against hers, in a tiny but loving kiss. Tess' smile faded a little and the supervisor rolled her eyes with mock impatience. "Oh, Father..."

The couple of angels pulled away and chuckled once they saw the supervisor's face. Andrew wrapped another arm around Tess' shoulder and leaned to give her a kiss on the cheek too. "We love you too, Tess!" he teased.

On the following second, they were inside a red Cadillac, which slowly left the hospital parking lot and followed the road that led to the mountains. A dove flew by as the car disappeared in the horizon.

To be continued.

PS. Kim and I want to thank everybody for your kind words on this story and on "The broken road". Gaby, sis, a special thanks to you, who helped us with your ideas along the whole process (and who's still helping us with the sequel: I'm having some big fun with your ideas!)

And don't miss our 3rd story of this series: "Not while I'm around". We'll start posting soon!


End file.
